The Rogue and Redstone engineer in love
by BlueGirlAwesome
Summary: Magnus and Ellegaard are in love each other when they were no longer fighting because Soren, Gabriel, and Ivor did the match making. Later on, they tried to get away from the trio who are teasing them until they got lost and later, they discovered their memories about when they're young. Including a little LukasXJesse and Jesse should be a female in this story.
1. The busted shower

**I know some of those parts were not related to this story called 'The Rogue and Redstone engineer in love'. Sorry about that since this is my second story I ever made. I kinda hard to find the idea of the title of this story for me. But soon everything would be better for this.**

 **Read the whole story, please _review_ and have a nice day !**

 **Reviews are appreciated !**

* * *

Magnus was standing next to the door of the bathroom for many minutes, waiting for someone to finish taking a shower. When he heard someone opened the the door after the click sound of the knob, he take a look closely who was out of the bathroom, it was Ellegaard, wore a red bathrobe "Ugh... you nerd. I've been waiting for you to finish taking that stupid shower for many minutes !" He shouted angrily "What are you doing in the bathroom ?!" he asked.

"I was just taking a shower duh..." she said as she walked away.

"Fine then" he went to the bathroom and slammed the door "That stupid nerd taking that shower for minutes" he said before he sighed "Why she took that for this stupid long time ?!" he asked himself angrily as he took off his green bathrobe, wears a shorts and took off his mask and placed and hanged his bathrobe and mask on the door knob. At the moment, he flipped the lever on, waited for the water to comes out from the shower but there's no water. It is just happens to the shower. After he looked up at the shower for a few seconds, he take a deep breath before he let it out and screamed angrily

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screaming in explode like a TNT "WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THIS STUPID SHOWER ?!" He shouted as he quickly grabbed the TNT, threw it to the wall next to the shower and lever and kaboom. After the huge hole appeared on the wall he exploded with the TNT, he take a look closely on the huge hole and realized there was redstone mechanism of the shower but nothing except a redstone torch placed next to the sticky piston which the piston activates on and blocks the water that the water doesn't come out from the shower "That's what happens to the shower" he said to himself as he rolled his eyes

"So maybe the nerd did this ?" he asked to himself angrily and look backed at the redstone torch. He knew someone did this to the shower "So it was the Queen of the Nerds did this !" he said before his whole face turned red

"ELLE...!" This time, he take a deep breath before he let it out (like he did on the shower part xD) then his whole body turned red "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- !" he screamed so very loudly at the top of his lungs that the entire house was shaking like the ground shaking (like an earthquake) due to that loud scream. Okay... this part is supposing to be a cartoon thing.

At the kitchen, Gabriel washes the dishes after finish eating for their breakfast. At the point he noticed the stack of plates were shaking before the plates fell down to the floor and shattered. Even the plates from the wall cabinet as well and the entire kitchen was shaking. After a few seconds, Gabriel started to panic before he quickly went under the table and cover his head with his hands "EMERGENCY ! RED ALERT ! RED ALERT ! EARTHQUAKE COMING IN !" he shouted panicking.

Ivor heard Gabriel's loud voice who was standing on the stairs and feel was started to shake and panicking "I KNEW THE EARTHQUAKE WAS HERE ! I'M RIGHT !" he cried happily that he knew that. Suddenly, he heard someone falls down over the stairs and screamed. It was Soren before Ivor was knocked over by him and the two toppled down over the stairs during the entire house shaking until they landed on the floor as they groaned "SOREN ! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ?!" he yelled.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT AND HURRY HIDE UNDER SOMETHING OR ELSE OUR LIVES WILL GET RISK FROM THE GROUND SHAKING !" he yelled back as they stood up and quickly went to the kitchen and went forced under the table with Gabriel.

"My goodness you are okay" he said anxiously "Where are Magnus and Ellegaard ? Haven't they finished taking a shower ?" He asked panicking before they shrugged that they didn't known where they are.

At the moment, a girl and her pig walked over next to the wall of the house nearby outside. It was Jesse and Reuben before she fell down to the ground as she groaned during the ground shaking nearby the house "What in the world is going on HERE ?! EARHTQUAKE ?!" she yelled angrily as Reuben started to shake since fears of earthquake before he jumped through the window that he knows inside is much safer than outside. Why Reuben could think of that ? "Reuben ! come back ! remember you don't belong here this house of the owner !" she yelled as she stood up before she knew where's the sudden of shaking coming from and she heard the loud screamed inside the house "So it's not just the earthquake but the ground is shaking and I heard that long AAA word. So it was that all along ?" she asked to herself.

Back at Magnus was still screaming in the bathroom, still the entire house was shaking. After a few seconds, he stopped as he was inhaling and exhaling and doing the same over until he stopped "I'll make you pay for this redstone princess !" he yelled angrily as he quickly take his black mask, wear it, emerged from the bathroom, left his green bathrobe (because he had no time and was in a hurry), and rushed out to find Ellegaard, threw the TNT on the wall next to the door and kaboom. A huge hole appeared on the wall before he look closely to it and saw someone who was standing in the room. It was Ellegaard after he shocked that he found her.

"Ahh ! Magnus ?" she quickly covered herself by wrapping her arms that she hadn't to wear yet after she took off her red bathrobe but it's a good thing she just wear red undershirt and shorts

"ELLIE ! COME WITH ME TO THE BATHROOM AND I'LL SHOW YOU!" he yelled angrily

"Why you want me-"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN ! COME WITH ME !"

"But I haven't-" after she couldn't finish Magnus quickly grabbed her arm and rushed out to the bathroom. After they were in the bathroom, he asked her that she did this to the shower.

"Ellie, did you do this ?!" he yelled angrily

"What do you mean I did this ?!" she yelled back

"I mean did you do this to the shower ?!"

"What ?!"

"I MEAN DID YOU DO THIS THE SHOWER THAT THE WATER DIDN'T COME OUT FROM IT ?!" he yelled after he sighed.

"Dummy no !"

"Then why ?!"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know ?! you're the one taking the shower first when it's your turn in the bathroom !"

"I'm not doing this to the shower I was just-" she just lied before she couldn't finish telling him

"Wait a minute ! Woah ! Woah ! Woah ! You're just lying and take a look inside the huge hole of the wall !" he pointed that hole of the wall as Ellegaard look where he points and realized there was the mechanism in the hole but only just one redstone torch was still placed next to the sticky piston that blocks the water "That's why the water didn't come out from the shower because of you did !" he yelled angrily.

"Dummy I never doing this-"

"No you're just lying. You really did this ! just look at those redstone stuffs that means you did this to the shower because you're a redstone lady !"

"FINE THEN ! I TRULY DID THIS TO THE SHOWER BECAUSE I KNOW YOU ARE THE MOST MISERABLE AND GRUMPIEST PERSON THAT YOU CAN DO ANYTHING ! ESPECIALLY GRIEFERS ARE MISCHIEVOUS AND DO NOT HAVE CONCERN FOR SAFETY ! THAT'S WHY I DID THIS TO THE SHOWER YOU GOOFBALLS WITH BALD HEADS !" At the moment, Soren, Ivor, and Gabriel were looked closely in the bathroom that they heard the two were shouting and arguing all over the shower problem.

"I SEE ! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE STILL IN THE BATHROOM FOR MANY MINUTES ! I'VE NEVER SEEN THOSE YOUNG REDSTONE LADIES ARE SUCH A CHILDISH PRANKSTERS ! ESPECIALLY YOU CUTIE ! I'M OUT OF HERE !"

"ME TOO !" As the two emerged from the bathroom, got separate from each other and walked away to their room.

"Those two were arguing a lot" Ivor said

"Yeah they doing this everyday" Gabriel suggested

"Wait by the way about the earthquake-"

"Wait Ivor. I think it's not just the earthquake-"

"Wasn't it ?!"

"Yeah I think it's just our entire house was shaking itself for unknown reason"

"I guess but where's that sudden coming from ?!" he yelled as Soren knew about it.

"I think it's just from Magnus's scream. I knew that because I fell down over the stairs when I heard the scream of Magnus in the bathroom and I started to panic that the sudden appeared and that scream sounds like he was in trouble. After that, I thought he was in trouble when we look closely in the bathroom" he answered as their mouth of the two wide opened.

"I see that's why I ever heard that long AAA word" Gabriel said "I thought that sudden was the emergency. That's why our entire house was shaking itself because of his scream. Sorry for that" He ashamed and his whole face turned red as he giggled awkwardly that he did in the kitchen before. He tried to get rid of his embarrassing moment but he couldn't.

"It's okay Gabriel. I also have too that I thought it was earthquake right now when I cried happily. It was just from last year when I quickly read the newspaper after our home was stopped from shaking itself and I didn't saw the date because I read quickly" Ivor said awkwardly.

"We both ashamed" Gabriel suggested.

"By the way let's talk about the rogue and engineer were arguing in everyday"

"Okay. Since they were fighting a lot, in your opinion, why were they doing this everyday ?"

"You know... Magnus stands for TNT" he grabbed a TNT with a hand "and Ellegaard stands for redstone..." he grabbed a redstone torch with another hand as well "The TNT and redstone goes together to make the TNT..."

"What...?"

"EXPLODE !" he yelled happily with a joke and laughed as the two shrugged at Ivor's joke that they didn't understand

"Ivor I don't get it" He said

"You know, Magnus and Ellegaard were arguing and fighting a lot each other in everyday, right ?" the two were nodded "And they were very angry, right ?" the two were nodded again "So TNT and redstone goes together to make explode that means Magnus and Ellegaard EXPLODED IN ANGER !" he yelled happily and laughed "Don't you get it guys ?!" The eyes of the two wide open before Gabriel started to laugh.

"Oh I get it" he said happily.

"Match up, right ?"

"Yeah, like perfect two" he said before he and Ivor started to sing perfect two by auburn in chorus as Soren started to think about Magnus and Ellegaard after he knew about Ivor's joke and he heard Ivor said 'Match up'. What was he thinking about them ?

"Match up...?" Soren snapped his finger as he knew about them "That's it ! Since Magnus and Ellegaard were hating each other, maybe we should make them match to love each other so they won't get into a fight" he said as he jumped cheerfully

"Are you kidding ?! That's impossible for that. They always doing this in everyday-"

"Forget about that Gabriel. We have a mission to make them love"

"Okay then. Since we have a mission, we need a team name"

"Your right, Gabriel" he said.

"Ivor maybe can you give a team name of us ?!" he asked impatiently.

"Uh... maybe Order trio" he said. The TNT and redstone torch were still on his hands he held.

"Well that's good to me" he said.

"Me too because we're three. Good idea Ivor" Gabriel said.

"Thanks" Ivor smiled.

Suddenly, Soren and Gabriel heard the SSSSS sound but not a creeper before they found something that makes that sounds "IVOOOOOOOOORRRR !" the two were screaming and freaked out as Soren jumped forward and landed on Gabriel's arms like he was carrying him. It was TNT was activated and soon ready to explode due to the redstone torch activated it that he accidentally move it with his hand slowly right towards to the TNT.

After that, let's see at Jesse's doing...

Jesse was stuck on the window, struggled to get through to find Reuben who was in this house because fears of earthquake after the ground shaking. You know ? she could use the window to get herself inside the house instead using the door. The reason why ? Because the door was locked and she tried to knocked it but no ones answered "Ugh... stupid me" she said to herself after she groaned frustrated. She forced to struggled quickly to get through of it until she finally get through the window but fell down to the floor as she groaned "Great me I'm finally got through now I had to find Reuben" she said as she stood up. Suddenly, she heard the loud boom coming from at the 2nd floor "What is that ?! What kind of calamity or accident is that after that long AAA word ?!" she asked to herself angrily.

Back at the trio, they were covered in black like burning toast in black and everything were destroyed by the explosion and the trio were shocked and their eyes wide open.

"Oh snap..." Ivor said before Soren coughed.

* * *

 **The next chapter would be a few Sonic X references and more hilarious stuffs. And also Magnugaard would be officially ship at the next chapter.**


	2. Mission: Match up

**People I just want to tell you why I just edit these chapters of Mission: Match up. Because I know many people thought it is too way boring to read this and not related to the title of the story since no Magnugaard yet. So I made the chapter shorter than the old one. Yes I make it shorter. No that's not a problem. I'm super sorry for making you confuse because this story is become a mess and I know, it's my second story I made. And I'm sorry for some of your reviews were being deleted. But soon this story would be more better. Hope you understand.**

 **Read this chapter, please _review_ and have a nice day !**

* * *

The trio (Soren, Gabriel, and Ivor) rushed out to Gabriel's room and the door was closed by Soren. After that, the boys sat down on the floor. Take a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay let's talk-" Soren couldn't finished before Ivor asked

"Wait a minute ! Woah ! Woah! Woah ! Again why are we in Gabriel's room ?"

"Ivor because we need to talk here in his room about our mission before we prepare for it" he answered after he sighed

"Oh man I see" he said in ashamed before Soren started to have a good conservation.

"So let's start conversing. Um... let's start talk about important things or stuff you have for our mission. The stuffs are important as long as you need for our mission" he said before the two smiled. The three started to do for the mission.

After an hour had passed over...

They finished to prepare their stuffs. Some of the stuffs are in the chest for their mission and some of the other stuffs are in the other chest as well. After that, they quickly sat down on the floor before they were finally continue to their conversation to have a plan. After for many minutes, they stood up themselves and stared for a few seconds.

"Well then. What are we waiting for ? Let's start our mission" Soren said happily

"Wait a minute ! Woah ! Woah ! Woah !" Ivor stopped "What is our mission again ?" this makes Gabriel would be mad before Soren face palmed that Ivor forgot about it since he often doesn't listening while they were conversing a plan.

"OUR MISSION IS MATCH MAKING YOU KNOW, IT IS TO MAKE THE ROGUE AND ENGINEER WERE IN LOVE !" Gabriel shouted angrily as Soren's eyes wide open with a shock at Gabriel shouting.

"Oh... yeah"

"Well then. Let's go and start our mission" Soren said "Oh wait ! we start, who's with me ?" Soren said as he held out with a hand to the two

"We all do !" the two cheered happily as they joined with him and placed their hand on his hand.

"On the count of three and say 'Order trio !'. Ready ?"

"One !" Gabriel said

"Two !" Ivor said

"Three !" Soren said

"Order trio !" They cheered and jumped as they instantly tossed their arm up to the air. Then they lifted the chest of stuffs inside, rushed out to the living room and went down stairs as Ellegaard noticed curiously the trio rushed out with the chest when she emerged from her room.

"Where are the boys going ?" She asked to herself

When the trio were in the living room, they put down the chest before they panted.

"Alright" Soren panted once again "Okay guys you know what's next to do I told you before, right ?"

"Right" Ivor said as Soren opened the chest, grabbed the potion of nausea and handed it to him "Wait a minute, what am-"

"Remember I told you before" Soren said in anger that Ivor forgot about that again after the plan they conserving

"Okay fine then" He agreed with thought of dismay in his mind and he groaned in frustration as he snatched the potion from Soren's hand and moved away that he would do the plan that Soren told him. What is their planning ? Their planning to find the way to make Magnus and Ellegaard are in love. But what is Ivor doing Soren told him the plan ? and what is the potion gonna used for ? Let's find out and see what happens.

Later, the blonde guy was sat down under the tree, shadows appeared from it. It was Lukas. He was already asleep and dreaming,

IN HIS DREAM...

Lukas saw the beautiful girl with emerald eyes. It was Jesse who was standing and watching the sunset. He stared at her that he was fallen in love. After a few seconds, He walked over to her "Uh... hi Jesse" he greeted, with a smile on his face. She turned to him when she heard him greeting.

"Oh hi Lukas" She greeted back before she blushed "Did you need anything ?" she asked with a smile . After that, Lukas thought that he wants to tell her something.

"No Jesse, I just want..." He couldn't finished as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly he moved his head towards to her that he would gonna kiss her but almost. Suddenly, Lukas's dream was snapped out and he was awaken when he was disturbed by Ivor who was standing in front of him in distance and shouted him to wake him up.

BACK TO REALITY...

"LUKAS !" Ivor shouted

"What ? I heard Ivor's voice" Lukas stretched his arms wide, open his eyes, and saw Ivor who was waving him. This makes Lukas very mad that his beautiful dream is ruin "IVOR WHY ARE YOU AWAKING ME ? DON'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING AND NOW YOU RUIN MY- !" he shouted very angrily before he couldn't finish

"WOAH ! WOAH ! WOAH ! I'M SO SORRY FOR I AWAKING YOU ! IF YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP, ALL YOU HAD TO DO IS TO CATCH ME FIRST !" He shouted back thus Lukas could hear Ivor since he is far away from him. Lukas groaned in frustration and shouted in fury.

"WHY YOU WANT ME TO CATCH YOU FIRST ?!"

"COME ON LUKAS CATCH ME ! JUST RUN AND CHASE ME WHEN I'M STARTING TO RUN"

"HUH ?! I DON'T LIKE RUNNING I WAS JUST TO-!"

"BLONDE GUYS-"

"DON'T DO RUN ! YOU CREEPY HEAD !"

"LUKAS CAN CATCH ME ! LUKAS CAN CATCH ME ! LUKAS CAN CATCH ME ! BLEH ! BLEH ! BLEH ! BLEH ! BLEH !" He shouted overjoy and doing the funny and silly dance girly, waving his arms, and also, twerking.

"Haha ! Nice try Ivor" he muttered to himself with an evil smile "AND I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU SCARY FACE !" He quickly stood up, ran over to Ivor to catch him.

"GOODNIGHT, DAYDREAMER !" Ivor suddenly threw the potion of nausea to the face of Lukas.

Through Lukas's vision, everything was wobbly around and started to feel dizzy until he was fainted. After that, Ivor lifted the victim up and brought him to the house. After that, Ivor showed the unconscious Lukas to Gabriel and Soren if he wasn't sure that the perfect guy he found.

"Good work, Ivor you did it !" Soren shouted proudly as he opened the chest and grabbed the box of markers. Gabriel realized the box on Soren's hands

"Uh Soren... what are you gonna do with that ?" Gabriel asked as he pointed the box

"Gabriel we will make a disguise for the blonde guy" He suggested with his happy attitude "Ivor just put that guy down on the floor"

"Sure Soren" Ivor agreed before he puts Lukas down on the floor. Soren opened the box and picked up a black marker before he walked slowly to Lukas, looking at him closely and made sure he was really still sleeping. He doesn't wants to make the blonde guy woke up from the noise.

"Okay this is now getting pretty weird" Soren started to scribble with a marker on the face of the unconscious Lukas. After a few seconds, he finished scribbling before he could showed the sleeping Lukas to Gabriel and Ivor about he did to him. When they realized on the face of Lukas, Ivor shocked that he thought it was disgusting and horrible while Gabriel couldn't hold his laughter that he thought it was hilarious.

"Wait a minute. Soren I think it needs more disguise" Ivor suggested

"You are right"

"How about this ? It would be okay" Gabriel said as he brought the black suit from his room and showed it to them if he wasn't that it gives more disguise for Lukas.

"Perfect"

After a few seconds, the unconscious blonde guy was wore a black suit by Gabriel and completely in disguise "Gabriel I think you should do with him" Soren said as he handed the potion of invisibility to Gabriel.

"Fine then" He took the potion before he drank it, turned into completely invisible and lifted the victim. What will they gonna do with the sleeping blonde guy ? Does this plan would be work for their mission and to make Magnus and Ellegaard are in love ? Well this is a safe plan.

Later, Ellegaard walked down the hallway. She couldn't stop thinking about the goofball (Magnus) was very mad to her that she did to the busted shower for him.

"Hey Ellegaard !" The invisible Gabriel suddenly moved and blocked her way with the unconscious Lukas. He was being puppeteered by Gabriel before Ellegaard shocked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH !" Ellegaard screamed at the ugly face of Lukas with scribbles. At the point Soren and Ivor walked in tip toe slowly behind Ellegaard in a long distance thus she wouldn't hear them talking.

"Gabriel you had to roar like a monster" Soren reminded in whisper to Gabriel

"Okay" he whispered back with a agree. At the point, he started to roar, moved Lukas's arms all around and swinging, tried to scared Ellegaard but wasn't scary enoug. She stared at him for a few seconds and wasn't going to scared because she knew it was Lukas. At this point, Magnus emerged from his room, stepped in next to Ellegaard, noticed the scribbles on Lukas's face and knew it was Lukas. You know why they easily take a look and knew it was him because it is not really complete in disguise for him and something missing for the head... ugh the trio... they couldn't think of that for unknown dumb reason. Soren and Ivor saw Magnus was out of his room.

"Alright, prince Magnus to the rescue" Ivor whispered in cheer. He thought Magnus would rescue Ellegaard from the monster in disguise.

"Oh it's you nerd. So Ellie why is Lukas here with you ?!" Magnus shouted after he turned to her.

"Why are you shouting me ?! I actually don't know why is here !" Ellegaard shouted back. After that, Magnus turned and looked closely on Lukas's face.

"Lukas why you have scribbles on your face ?" He asked curiously before the invisible Gabriel gasped and moved the unconscious blonde guy, swinging left and right quickly, roaring loudly, saying in crazy words and strong languages, tried to scared them away that he would think Magnus would protecting Ellegaard for the love from the monster in disguise but actually wasn't really scary enough dummy "Really Lukas why ?" He walked over to him slowly. Okay... I think the trio's plan failed I guess... duh...

"Ahh ! run Gabriel run ! It's not gonna work !" Soren panicked in whisper while Ivor lifted the sign up that says 'Run away you warrior fool Dx', showed it to Gabriel. The warrior noticed the sign in distance and nodded therefore he knows easily what they said.

"I... I... got away !" Gabriel said as he rushed out from them with the carrying victim. Magnus stopped and shocked at the victim ran and he heard the giggle. It was Ellegaard had giggled.

"You know that blonde guy is kinda actually... funny and also he actually moves like a puppet move and saying in funny words" She laughed hysterically in a childish laughter. She thought Lukas was the funniest person. Why she could think of that ? Soren and Ivor sighed as they walked away.

"Dummy your laughter is annoying" Magnus said angrily. Ellegaard gone easily mad at Magnus described in negative her laughter.

"Oh yeah goofball. You're the only person in the world that you have the weirdest bald head ever" she described negatively back in anger.

"What did you say ?!"

"I mean you don't have hair ! You literally don't have ! At least I have a nice short hair !"

"WHAT ?! At least you have dandruffs and lice on your hair that you couldn't take a shampoo !"

"WHAAAT ?!"

The two argued with comebacks and their ripostes grew up

Back to Soren and Ivor were continuing to walk until they stopped as they heard the comebacks from somewhere and just shrugged...

"You know Ivor. I guess our plan failed" Soren said sadly

"Yeah and Magnus didn't save Ellegaard's life from the monster in disguise and it runs away itself... and..."

"And..."

"That means this is the end of Romeo and Juliet story ? Get it like a story of Romeo and Juliet ? Magnus pretends as Romeo and Ellegaard pretends as Juliet ? or Prince Magnus and Princess Ellegaard ?"

They both stared each other for a few seconds. After that, they laughed out loud at his joke "Let's go and see Gabriel" they continued to laugh as they walked out to find Gabriel who had run away and still was invisible.

* * *

 **Okay the trio's plan failed... but hopefully Magnugaard would be officially ship on the next chapter**


	3. Confession of love ?

**Okay. This is the new chapter after the chapter of Mission Match up . Okay Magnus and Ellegaard would be have their confession (?) to each other after the happen.**

 **Hehe !**

 **Read this chapter, please _review_ and have a nice day !**

* * *

Later, Jesse was in the huge hole of the bathroom that Magnus blew it up but still the redstone torch was placed beside the sticky piston that blocked the water and she was still looking for Reuben for an hour but she never give up. She have been looking for him in every rooms of the Order and attic which makes Jesse feels tired before her face turned red in hot boiled and scream in fury

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! WHERE'S MY PIGGY ?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU REUBEN FOR AN HOUR AND I COULDN'T FIND YOU ! WHERE ARE YOU NOW ?!" Jesse shouted hysterically

This makes Jesse very mad and having a headache all that finding him. Reuben was under the bed of Gabriel and he was already asleep. When he woke up, he heard the familiar voice and calling his name. He knew Jesse was looking for him. When he emerged from under the bed, he was stuck under it, struggled to get out until he was out but with a much force, he knocked into the ball that it was bounce around the room with much force before the ball was out of the room, bounce all round through the hallway. Suddenly, Jesse heard the strange unfamiliar bouncy sound.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH !" She screamed with a shock "WHAT KIND OF HOUSE IS THIS ?! IT LOOKS LIKE A HUGE HAUNTED HOUSE I NEVER SEEN IN THE WORLD !" She kinda overreacting that she still couldn't find Reuben and thought the sound made itself before she knew this place is like a haunted house.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" She ran and screamed crazily and panicking around in the bathroom even she ran on the ceiling in upside down somehow. I kinda like Female Jesse in this story when she's very funny, right ? and She's also my favorite.

Later, Magnus and Ellegaard were still arguing for minutes.

"Just stop it ! At least I took a shampoo with conditioner every single day !" Ellegaard shouted with comeback.

"At least you'll be bald soon like me since you took that too much conditioner you want the most !" Magnus shouted back

"Magnus !" She gasped "That's the most stupidest thing you said I never heard !" Okay... they like talking about the shampoo thing. Get it ? A shampoo of riposte xD

At the point, the two heard something bounce coming through the hallway. It's just the ball and they saw that it came towards to them.

"AAAAHHHH !" He screamed in panic as he ran away from the ball aimlessly. He dodged the bouncy ball and next it nearly hits to Ellegaard before he ran aimlessly and pushed her out of the way from it without noticing and finally it bounced pass over the hallway. At the point Magnus leaned up a bit from Ellegaard and looked at the beautiful eyes of her when she slowly opened it. At this point, they both realized that they just stared into each other's eyes as they gasped when they realized. They began to blush and smiled to each other that they were fallen in love. After for a few seconds, they shocked when they realized that they were fallen in love with each other "Ahh ! Ellie ! It's just an accident ! I didn't mean to save you from that ball !"

"Ehh ! Why are you pushing on... purpose ?!"

After for a few seconds of silence with awkward, Magnus slowly stood up himself before he would to say the finally word for to speak.

"Ehh... just nothing" He responded with blush as he awkwardly went back to his room. Ellegaard abruptly stood up herself and went back to her room with awkward look and felt blushing. It's the reason why because their love revealed, they couldn't fight for now and felt awkward that they were in love with each other when it happens to them on the part before. Okay... they really have their confession of love to each other...

Later, Gabriel rushed out to the outside and put the victim down beside to the wall of the house before the status wore off and he become visible. "Oh great I'm visible again" he said before rushed back to the house and left the unconscious blonde guy. Do you know why he put Lukas beside to the wall ? Because Gabriel knew what to do when Soren told him for unknown reason.

"Gabriel !" Soren and Ivor said happily when he found his friend coming. They were back in the living room.

"Gabriel where you put the blonde guy ?" Ivor asked

"I put him down beside the wall on outside"

"Great" Soren smiled

"Uh you know I'm sure he would be very mad if he was awake and you put him in unfamiliar spot for him instead the first spot where he slept and soon he would gonna kill me because I'm the one did to make him unconscious" Ivor said nervously.

"I see Ivor. So do you know where he slept when you saw him ?" Gabriel asked

"I remember he was sleeping under the tree when I saw him" Ivor answered

Soon suddenly a pig rushed down from the stairs that he was looking for Jesse and he was worried about her before the trio saw the pig was coming to them and was nearly walked to Ivor's legs "What the ? It's Jesse's pig" he said as he lifted him up "Hi piggy are you alone ?" At the point the girl, Jesse heard the voice that says 'piggy', knew Reuben was found by someone and rushed down stairs and saw the pig was carried by Ivor.

"Reuben !" Jesse exclaimed that she found him as she rushed to the trio with a pig carried "Reuben ! I've been looking for an hour and I'm glad you're okay" she cried as she quickly grabbed him from Ivor's arms and gave a tight hug to a pig. Reuben noticed Jesse's tears pouring down on her face. After a few seconds, Jesse wiped off her tears from her face then she looked up at the trio who were staring at her and paused "Hey ! So you three found my pig ?" she asked before the trio alerted.

"Uh... yes" Gabriel said unsurely. The trio were still staring at her.

"Well okay. Since you three help me found my pig, I gave you the award for each three of you" She pulled out three cookies from her pocket for each of the trio before they took each cookie of them

"Thank you Jesse" the three said happily

"Your welcome" She said with a smile. After a few seconds, they heard the scream from the outside

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" It was Lukas who had finally woke up and he knew that he had the ugly face and wore the suit when he looked around himself. He came in the living room and found the trio were standing and saw his fallen friend, Jesse and her pet Reuben. Also his friends are with him. Aiden, Gill and Maya are Lukas's friends and all were called the Ocelots "YOU IVOR ! I'M VERY MAD AT YOU THAT YOU RUIN MY DREAM WHEN YOU WOKE ME UP BEFORE ! AND THE WORSE I KNEW YOU THREW THE POTION ON MY FACE AND YOU MAKE ME FAINTED !" He shouted very angrily at Ivor "AND WHO DID THIS TO MY FACE ?!" Ivor pointed out to Soren

"What ?" Soren confused to Ivor

"AND WHO DID WEAR THIS BLACK THINGAMAJIG TO ME ?!" This time, Ivor pointed out to Gabriel

"Oh shoot. I never did this" Gabriel lied

"So that means..." before he could finish, his face turned red in hot boiled and steam appeared from his head that means he is very very angry in unsettlement that he couldn't control his anger "YOU THREE ARE SUCH A JERKS WITH BRAINLESS FOR DUMBEST LOGIC EVER ! FOR NOW I'LL KILL YOU THREE ALL ! OCELOTS JOINED WITH ME !" he shouted very angrily

"Oh on ! Let's run !" Soren yelled panicking

"EMERGENCY ! RED ALERT ! RED ALERT ! THE ANGRY LION AND THE PUSSYCATS COMING IN !" Gabriel shouted panicking as the trio ran over to the kitchen before the Ocelots chased and ran after them. When they were in the kitchen, the Ocelots blocked them thus the trio couldn't find the way out from them.

After for a few seconds, Lukas hits them with a fry pan in many times as he can while the rest of the Ocelots were punching and kicking them before Jesse and Reuben looked closely to the kitchen and saw the Ocelots did to the trio. Jesse giggled at them that she thinks they were very funny.

Yeah really funny...

* * *

 **Poor trio but everything will be fine for them soon. Anyway, proceed to read the next chapter !**


	4. Love of daydream

**NOTE: This chapter contains a lot of MagnusXEllegaard**

 **Read this chapter, please** ** _review_** **and have a nice day !**

* * *

Later for many hours, Magnus was standing in the middle in his room then he could just think about he did to Ellegaard before "After I accidentally pushed Ellie out of her way from the ball almost hits her, I felt fallen in love with her so much..." Magnus muttered to himself "...when I saw her beautiful eyes" He blushed before he closed his eyes, relaxed and began to have a beautiful daydream about her.

IN HIS DAYDREAM...

He imagine her that she was watching the sunset, standing next to the tree, shadows of the tree appeared over her, the sunset fall down, many red rose bushes on the ground were all around her then he imagine himself that he walked over to her and she turned to him, standing in front of him, both staring in deep each other's eyes before he would describing her in his mind _'Her beautiful eyes were... sparkling... her red brown hair I hadn't touch... I don't know it was soft or somewhat... her lips is so sweet... color as a cherry... like the color of her armor when she smiled... she's quite charming... she's quite very adorable... even her laugh... and I know she's the most beautiful girl...'_ after that, he placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly he moved his head forward to her that he's gonna kissed her before in his mind, he would describe her in saying a final word _'And she's also...'_

BACK TO REALITY...

"Magnus ?!"

Ack ! Magnus's daydream was snapped out by someone calling his name. He opened his eyes as he shocked and looked around to find someone who calling his name until he found. It was Ellegaard standing beside the open door.

"Ahh ! Ellie what are you doing ?" Magnus asked in surprise and panic.

"I heard what you said about me" Ellegaard told. Magnus knew about that he said to her in his daydream. He didn't realized when he was talking in the reality while he's daydreaming, causing him that his whole face turned the color of the redstone block. You know ? Red.

"Uhh no... I didn't... I... I... what ? what did I said about you ? I didn't mean..."

"The words, you described me is really very sweet and I really like it" she said before she giggled in a childish laughter which Magnus felt awkward with a smirk, feeling his heart began to beat faster, still his whole face pure red.

"No... you really... didn't hear anything..."

"Yes I hear you said about me when I'm out of the room and I saw you are talking while you are thinking something"

"I didn't mean to..." before Magnus couldn't have a chance to finish, Ellegaard just walked over to him and slowly placed a hand under his chin.

"Come on, Magnus. You did mean to. I really like you said" she smiled

"No I-"

"I love you" She ended up with a kiss to him. Magnus noticed her was blushing before he just melted to a kiss. After for a few seconds, the kiss got broke but Magnus fell in love with that beautiful girl, still his whole face the same color until he fell down himself to the floor and got fainted. He still fell in love and couldn't stop thinking about the adorable lovable engineer he thought. Ellegaard look closely to him what happen "Uh... are you okay Magnus ?"

"Ahh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh ! Uh !" Magnus freshly awakened and frantically glared around through his vision was being blur. After a few seconds, the blur through his vision was gone and drifted away that he could see before he noticed Ellegaard was standing in front of him and he slowly sat up "What's going on ?"

"You were fainted when I know what happen to you... you're in love with me" Ellegaard smiled

"What ?! No I'm... just..."

"Yes you are and also you are so funny" She giggled causing Magnus to blushed and thought himself that he is such a goofball. Yeah he really... has a confession.

"You're right" Magnus said as he stood up himself and place a hand on her shoulder "Ellie since I love you, I just want to ask you"

"Okay then ask me"

"Would you like to go on the date with me tonight ?" He quickly said in asking before he looked away. He thought doesn't want to get blush again when he kept staring at her.

"Yes Magnus" Ellegaard smiled as she blushed. After Magnus looked back at her, she gave a kissed on his cheek causing him to blush again, harder and harder and feeling his heart beating faster. Then she walked over to the window, took a look through it to see the sun. It was sunset and almost it was night "It's almost getting night" she said "I will be in my room now to wear something for the date and later, I'll go on the date with you, Maggie" she went off to her room after Magnus began to blush again when she called him. Ellegaard called him the first time. He couldn't stop blushing that girl he loves due to that kissing which they like permanently or temporary fallen in love each other. Do you notice when they were no longer fighting ?

"Okay I will be to wear something for the date too" he rushed to the closet, opened the doors of it, saw many clothes were hanged by the hangers, thinking what he wears for the date.

After for a few seconds of thinking, he grabbed the one he choose, taking his shoes from the closet and began to wear he picked for the date. After for a minute, he was completely wearing. He wears a white shirt with long sleeves, green vest, black pants and black shoes and still wears a black mask. After that, he rushed to Ellegaard's room but the door was closed so he had to wait and stand in front of the door. Maybe she hadn't finish wearing. After for a few seconds, he heard the click sound of the door knob and door was opened by Ellegaard who was emerged from her room, she was completely wearing. She wore all red, wearing a shirt with sleeveless, short skirt, and high heels, and also red earrings. Magnus's eyes wide open and staring at the engineer that he thought she was pretty before Ellegaard noticed him staring.

"Uh... is everything okay Magnus ? Why you staring at me ?" Ellegaard asked

"AHH !" Magnus shouted frantically in surprise when he realized he heard her asking "Ellie sorry for that. So what are we waiting for ? Let's go on our first date" he said as he held his hand out to her which she took. The duo went off to go on the date. Where are they went to ? The fancy restaurant, they were going on the date at the fancy restaurant.

* * *

 **Aww ! this is so cute with this FREAKING OTP xD hehe by the way proceed to read the next chapter !**


	5. Dating in CRAZY FOOD FIGHT ! What ?

Later Magnus and Ellegaard have arrived at the restaurant... but a new restaurant without a name ? Noticing cover the name with the wooden board for no good reason.

"This is strange... why does it needs to cover the name of the restaurant with these thingummies ?" Magnus asked

"Dunno. I have no reason why. It should be to show the name of this restaurant not like this" Ellegaard said "But who did this to it ?"

"I don't know but well then. Let's go" he said, they forget about that before he walked to the door, held the door open for Ellegaard. When she was get in, he get in as well, closed the door.

Later, they were finding for place to sit. After for a few seconds of looking, they found some seats with no one sat on them then walked to the seats, Magnus pulled out a chair for Ellegaard, pulled out a chair for himself as well. Once they were seated, Magnus was looking around, avoiding look at her, doesn't want to get blush again, both of them were silence. After for a few seconds, Ellegaard wants to have a nice conversation with Magnus, was still looking around.

"So, Magnus..."

"Ahh !" Magnus shocked as he heard her calling his name, panicking around until he was finally calm down as some people were looking what happen to him. After for a short few seconds, they looked away from him before he let it out with a sigh, looking at Ellegaard, staring at her "What ?"

"Nothing" she said, starting to have a conversation "So do you like redstone ?"

"Uh... uh... uh..." Magnus was thinking he doesn't like redstone before he lied "Yes... uh..."

"I see"

"Why are you asking ?"

"Nothing. Just want to know you. Since you used TNT, you used the current redstone to activate the TNT to... Kaboom... blow up right ? Because TNT and redstone are go together" Ellegaard said before Magnus doesn't have to say something to her, rolled his eyes "Come on, Maggie. We're dating remember ?"

"Ugh..." Magnus was pretending to have a cough "Yeah so how's your day ?"

"It was great" Ellegaard said "And you ?"

"Same here" Magnus said before they heard someone laughing nearby and they slowly turned. It was Jesse and Lukas were laughing at them, they were already seated... and they were dating here too ?

"Aww ! That is so cute" Jesse said with a smile on her face

"Hey guys. I thought you were fighting each other for all these days" Lukas told to them

"Oh we were not" Magnus said to him "We were no longer fighting"

"Nice. I never seen you two getting along with each other"

"And I never seen you two are so cute when you're together" Jesse said

"Same to you" Ellegaard said to Jesse and Lukas. After a few seconds, the four heard the sound of shattering glass after it fell down from the table with the water spilling on the floor.

"What was that ?" Magnus asked

"I think it's just the glass of water fell to the floor and... the water spill" Ellegaard said

Suddenly, a waiter passed down with holding a plate of spaghetti, he didn't watch his way as he slipped off on the water spill and fall over, the spaghetti flew over from the hand of the waiter in accident, and it landed over to the top of the head of blonde guy, Lukas.

"Oh ! Lukas" Jesse shocked "What happened to you ?"

The spaghetti was all over Lukas's blonde hair which makes him very mad for a reason before he took a deep breath, his whole body turned a color as a redstone block, and let it out with a scream at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" Woah ! Shocker ! Lukas screamed so very loudly as he can that all the people in this whole city heard the scream (Louder than Magnus's scream but unlike to Magnus's scream, his loud scream made the place shaking like the earthquake. This happens due to the busted shower at the first chapter xD duh I know scream make the shaking is not real and also in real life but I like it supposed to be like a cartoon thing ? well dummy) even the people in the restaurant cover their ears to prevent the painful loud noise.

Later at the outside, the two girls and the guy named Petra, Olivia and Axel walked down to the street before they heard the scream from somewhere. After Olivia stopped, she knew where is the sound come from.

"Uhh... Axel I knew it was your tummy" Olivia told to Axel

"Heck no" Axel disagreed

"Olivia for the last time, it wasn't his stomach" Petra told angrily

"What ? No I always heard his stomach sound like rumbling in the thingamabob this whole day" Olivia said before Petra face palmed. At the moment, Axel saw the restaurant in a distance away from them. He truly knew where is the scream from.

"Ladies, I think that sound is coming from that" Axel said as he pointed out that restaurant in a few blocks away.

"That's a new restaurant" Petra said "But what is the name of the restaurant ?"

Back to the unsettle angry Lukas was still screaming. After for a few seconds, he stopped and was finally calm down. He was started to inhaling and exhaling, again and again, over and over until he stopped.

"NOW MY WHOLE DAY IS RUIN EVERYTHING ! FIRST IVOR RUIN MY DREAM ABOUT MY LOVING-CARE, JESSE THEN HE THREW THE POTION TO MY FACE WHICH MAKES ME FAINTED ! SECOND SOREN PUT ME SOME SCRIBBLES ON MY FACE ! THIRD GABRIEL WEARS ME A BLACK COCKAMAMIE THINGAMABOB ! AND FINALLY THIS TIME MY HAIR ! WAS COMPLETELY MESSED WITH A STRINGY THINGS ON MY HAIR ! AND NOW EVERYTHING WAS DISGUSTING !" Lukas shouted very angrily, frantically in unsettlement as the people in the restaurant staring at him including Magnus, Ellegaard and Jesse with a shock.

"Calm down Lukas" Jesse told "Are you going to achieve your day ? It's not just important or for somewhat ? It doesn't matter"

At the point the two girls at the back of the people were mumbling each other that they know what this means when it happens on the food flew into the air.

"FOOD FIGHT !" Oh shoot ! It was Nohr and Mabel shouted happily, the two girls (I like those two when they were together). After that, Nohr quickly went off to the kitchen to get many foods she can as Mabel pushes the group of dispensers from nowhere. After that, she flipped the lever of the dispensers which many salads, soups and many foods somewhat or what like a delicious meal (Dummy xD) flew over into the air, splat everywhere and hit many people before Nohr was out of the kitchen and threw each of many foods to the people including some people joined, doing crazily except Magnus, Ellegaard, Jesse and the angry Lukas who were being under the table to avoid hitting the food to their own expensive outfit. At the point the many cows of Mabel were ambushing around the restaurant from nowhere.

"Okay this restaurant is completely very insane" Magnus said "We had to get out of here"

"But we can't" Jesse said "We don't want to get our new expensive outfits to get rip off and ruin it by those stupid crazy cows"

"Wait so that means those cows were Mabel's cows" Ellegaard said

"And I saw Nohr throwing foods for no good reason" Magnus said

At the point the bunch of cows push the table and crash and seeing the four were crouching before Nohr heard the table crash, turned around to find until she saw them.

"Ha ! It's the green guy, the red girl, the black hair girl and the blonde guy were hiding from the food fight" Nohr said with an anger smile "JOINED ME PEOPLE !" She threw the bowl of salad to them but they dodge it, Lukas grabbed Jesse by the hand, Magnus did the same that grabbed Ellegaard by the hand, the four ran away from Nohr, they tried to get out of here. After they get out, they were all panting.

"Is everyone okay ?" Magnus asked

"We're fine" Lukas replied as Jesse nodded

"What about you Ellie ?"

"I'm fine too" Ellegaard said as she smiled that she thought Magnus was just showing his concern to her since he really loves her. Both of them staring each other's eyes for a minute. They broke their stare when they heard the sound of the wood falling to the ground.

The four turned slowly at the back, looked up at the name of the restaurant and this time, they realized the name of it due to the cover of wooden board was removed by someone. It was Petra, Olivia and Axel who did this (Don't ask how). When the name was finally uncover, Petra looked up and read the name of the restaurant that says 'The Insaners' and she thought it wasn't the restaurant.

"This is not a restaurant, this is the strange house" Petra said as she stomped her foot to the ground which she is very mad for no reason.

"THIS IS STUPID !" Magnus shouted angrily "What kind of stupid prank is this ? And who did this ?"

"I think it was Nohr and Mabel did this" Ellegaard replied before Magnus sighed "Well I hoped someone who would report to this"

"Lukas and Jesse, me and Ellie were gonna go"

"Okay then Magnus" Lukas said

"Goodbye guys" Jesse waved

"Goodbye" Magnus and Ellegaard waved back before the two walked away. After they were far away from them, Ellegaard wants to say to Magnus.

"I guess we couldn't continues to go on our first date" Ellegaard said sadly

"Yeah I really didn't know it was a restaurant we date there" Magnus said "And to be perfect honest, I think this is my fault to take me with you there and I'm sorry for that because of the name of the restaurant" Magnus felt ashamed that he knew Ellegaard would be pretty mad about it. At the point he heard her laughing.

"It's not your fault" she giggled "It's just the fake restaurant we date there and it's their fault because it was Nohr and Mabel did this, they just prank us including the people in the restaurant" she said "I also really didn't know it was a restaurant too"

"I see" he agreed

"Yeah" she held Magnus by the hand "But we had to get a lot to know each other, right ?"

"Right" Magnus said with a smile on his face before Ellegaard gave a him a hug. Magnus hugged her back. After that, they pull apart and staring at each other's eyes "So let's go home and it's getting very dark in the night"

"Okay" she said "But could we talk each other while we're walking to our home ?"

"That's sounds okay" he said. The two walked together to their home as they were talking to each other.

* * *

 **Anyway people, thank you for reading this chapter and it was pretty funny right ?**

 **The next chapter would be out soon !**

 **The next chapter would be when Ellegaard couldn't get to sleep,** **what will Magnus do with Ellegaard in the night ? Could he help her to get to sleep ? and there will be contains a lots of MagnusXEllegaard. With a huge sweet romance ? with no humor ? definitely no humor.**


	6. Remembering when we were young

**NOTE: This whole chapter and the next chapter contains a lot of MagnusXEllegaard with some sweet romances ! So don't read if you don't like this or you are not a true fan of Magnugaard. And also this chapter contains minor humor**

 **Again I had to avoid the long chapter by cutting into two parts. Sorry for that.**

 **Sorry for some misspell words since I'm typing it on my tablet instead on the pc**

 **If you could imagine Magnus and Ellegaard that they were very young at the flashback in this chapter, you noticed how they met each other and when they were older, you really know why Magnus always called Ellegaard is Ellie.**

 **Read this chapter, please _review_ and have a nice day !**

 **Magnugaard fans... LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE OTP *crowd applause***

 **UPDATE: Again I just delete the roleplay thing of my ocs and me because I know it's quite annoying to me**

* * *

When Magnus and Ellegaard are home, they went to their own separate room. After that, they went to their own bed and began to sleep in the night.

Later, Ellegaard couldn't get to sleep. After for two hours, she still really couldn't get to sleep before she tossed and turned until she quickly sat up with a shock.

"Ahh !" Ellegaard shocked nervously "I can't get to sleep"

At the point, she get off from her bed and went off to Magnus's room. She slowly opened the door, take a peek on Magnus, who was finally already sleep on his bed. His room was very dark since the light of the lantern was already turned off.

"Magnus ?" She whispered anxiously as she walked slowly towards to the sleeping rogue before she placed her hands on his chest and gave him a shake "Magnus I wake up" Magnus was awaked by the redstone engineer

"Ellie why are you wake me up ?" Magnus asked as he slowly sat up "It's not morning yet"

"Yeah I know" she said "I just want to tell you what is matter with me"

"Okay then" he said "Then what's wrong ?"

"I can't get to sleep" she said sadly before Magnus's eyes wide open

"Why ?"

"I don't know"

"I see" he said as he stood up from his bed and placed a hand on her shoulder "I know what's wrong with you. You can't get to sleep because I think you feel not getting tired" Ellegaard shocked

"You're right I feel not getting tired"

"But have you been yawning before ?"

"No" she said before Magnus noticed the sad face of Ellegaard.

After he thought, he know how Ellegaard will get to sleep before he asked.

"Ellie do you wanna drink some milk ?" he asked with a smile "I think it helps to get you sleep"

"Yes I think" she smiled.

The duo went off to the kitchen. After they're in the kitchen, Magnus opened the refrigerator and noticing the milk was already on the glass, the glass of warm milk. Wondering who did this for no reason. How it takes so long in the fridge ? Definitely exact like five minutes. That means it's still warm enough ? well dummy it is warm. He took the glass out and he handed over it to the not-sleepy-like-having-insomnia Ellegaard before she took it from his hand.

"Go on drink it" he said as he smiled

"Okay" she smiled back

After that, Ellegaard take a sip of it, drank all of it. Magnus was just watching her. After for a few seconds, the milk she drank was completely gone, the glass was totally empty.

"So how you feel ?" he asked with a smile "Feeling sleepy ?"

"Uh... not feeling sleepy" she said seriously

"Since you drink the milk I gave you, I think it would takes many minutes to get you sleep so you had to wait"

"Wait that means I don't want to stay in my bed after I drink that milk and still couldn't get to sleep" she said anxiously. After a few seconds of silence, Magnus looked up through the window, seeing no hostile mobs spawning since it is peaceful in the night. Then he had an idea to make Ellegaard feel more tired to get to sleep.

"Hey Ellie do you want to go outside ? He asked "Since it is peaceful there"

"Sure but why ?"

"You will see and I know you're gonna like it" he smiled as he grabbed Ellegaard by the hand then the two went off to outside. After they were outside, they walked in fifteen blocks away from their home. In the night was so very quiet, peaceful with no spawning hostile mobs and the moon comes up, light up brightly, the stars comes out. On the outside, there are grasses on the ground, swaying by the breezy wind, some trees around. The music began to play in slow peaceful along in the night from nowhere. What will Magnus do with Ellegaard on outside ? Probably would it to make her feel tired ? Well...

"Maggie it's very dark outside" she said nervously as she quickly wrapped her arms around Magnus, feeling started to shake that means she's scared "I feel don't like this"

"Don't be afraid Ellie" he said as he lifted her head up with a hand "I know it is very peaceful here outside, very quiet, no zombies, no skeletons, no spiders, definitely no hostile mobs in the night so you don't had to be afraid and don't worry I'm here for you"

"I don't know Magnus"

"Come one Ellie, the night is so peaceful and I'm here for you and I won't leave you alone here" he said as he grabbed the hand of Ellegaard tightly.

"You're right" she said nervously as she was being pull apart from him, still feeling a little scared "So why were we here outside ? It's so very dark"

"I know how I could make you will feel getting more tired which it gets you to sleep that's why we're here together in the night" he smiled "Do you know the game is tag ?" He asked before Ellegaard stared at him for a few seconds, thinking she never heard that game before.

"I never heard about this game" she said confusedly. Before she could answered, she tried to think really hard, in her deep memories about for many years ago, tried to think everything. Magnus was waiting for her answer. In her mind, seeing in the image of herself was very young.

IN THE FLASHBACK...

There was a very young red girl, Ellegaard, a kid who was sitting under the tree and watching the sunset. She doesn't has friends, she was alone and no one plays with her...also she's an...orphan. So she decided put her head on her knees, began to cry. Suddenly, there was a very young green guy, Magnus, a kid too, also he's an orphan too, who passed and noticed the crying girl, showing his concern, he's going to ask the stranger he never met. So he walked slowly to her, move closely, bend his knees down, looking at her crying, move her hair away from her face with his pointer finger, seeing the face before he gasped, noticing the tears on her face, and asked her.

"Uh... Hi... are you alone little girl ?" he asked very anxiously "Why are you crying ?"

"Yes..." she said in deep sorrow "I'm crying because...my parents die... no one plays with me... especially I have no friends... I'm alone... All alone... All really alone..." she sniffled before she continues to cried, tears pouring down on her face, and her eyes were red.

"Aww that was so very sad" Magnus said very sadly, really very worried to her "I'm sorry to hear that..." before he could continue his saying, he held his both hands on her hand "Also my parents were gone and I also have no friends too"

"You too ?" She sniffled

"Yeah but I have a idea" he said with a smile "Would you like to be my friend ? then I'll be your friend since I'm alone too" he smiled before Ellegaard's eyes wide open she heard his saying.

"Sure I would" She nodded. Magnus grabbed Ellegaard by the hand which he helps her to pulled herself up from sitting on the ground "Thank you for let me to be friends" she smiled, sniffled "So what's your name ?"

"My name is Magnus" he said and smiled back

"That's a cute name" she giggled "And my name is Ellegaard"

"Ell...what ?" he said confusedly

"Ellegaard. El-le-gaard"

"El... what ?"

"El... le... gaard. Ellegaard. El..."

"El..."

"le..."

"le..."

"gaard..."

"gap ? Elevate... Aligate... as in Alligator or Elevator or... Ellawhat-?" he confused as Ellegaard shocked and laughed at Magnus's confusion. He doesn't know how he pronounced the name of her like he can't say her name correctly since he thought her name is like a long name and kinda hard to pronounce for him for no reason (Well dummy).

"Magnus I know you are confusing but I have a better for you to called my other name and it is the short one" she smiled "Call me Ellie"

"Ellie ? That's a very cute name" Magnus said with a smiled and they met each other before they're finally friends. I see, when they were older, so that's why Magnus always called Ellegaard is Ellie ? well that's a good reason but he could almost never called Ellegaard is her actual name "So Ellie since no one plays with you, do you want to play with me ? The game is 'tag you're it' and I know you know this game"

"Sure I'll play with you" she giggled "Then tag you're it" she touches him and runs away from him which he chased her to tag her since he's 'it' as the two were laughing happily that they were having fun and having new friends but alone together.

BACK TO REALITY...

"Ellie !"

"AHH !" Ellegaard shocked that her thought was snapped out by Magnus shouting, she was having out of balance due to that before she could fall over to the ground but almost, she was being landed on someone's arms and catch by Magnus. Magnus stared at her closely she was fine and looked into her beautiful eyes. They both staring each other's eyes and began to blushed as they gasped that they realized he catch her from falling. Falling in love, smiling each other, otomes (like some colorful circles... what ? like an anime thing) were appeared around them that they were in love.

"Are you okay Ellie ?" he asked

"I'm fine" she said "Magnus you are really so helpful" Magnus helps her to pulled herself and she was finally stood up with her balance back "So Magnus..." before she could continue saying, she instantly touches him to tag "Tag you're it" she giggled before she started to run away from him, playing tag.

"What ?" he giggled back "You princess you are really pretty know about this game" he said proudly as he runs over after her, chasing, playing tag with her. They played happily in the night, Ellegaard still couldn't get to sleep since she's not tired yet but with a help of Magnus. After a few seconds, he lost and couldn't find her but he knew she was playing tag.

Ellegaard was behind the tree, avoiding Magnus being seen her. She know him that he would gonna tag her. She giggled once more that she knew he couldn't find her but... "Oops" accidentally that she giggled out loudly.

At the point Magnus heard the giggle from the tree nearby and he knew it was Ellegaard. He slowly walked over to the tree, Ellegaard acted nervously that she knew Magnus would found her right away and she couldn't run somewhere else to get away from the rogue. He take a look closely behind before he found her.

"Tag you're it lady" Magnus touched her as she shocked before he began to run away from her

"Hey no fair Maggie" she laughed as she runs after him and chasing to tag him. After for a few seconds, Magnus was tripped over and landed on the ground. After that, Magnus turned and glanced over at the redstone engineer run over and tried to tag him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" Magnus screamed that the engineer almost close and he couldn't run since he was being already stumbled.

"Tag you're it !" Ellegaard shouted as instead of touch to tag, she jumped over as she extends her arms wide, crashed into front of Magnus, both of them were laughing out loud that they were having fun.

After for a few seconds, she rolled herself from the front of him, both lying on the ground and watching up the view of the sky was pretty dark, stars glow brightly. At the point Magnus slowly moved his arm, gently grabbed Ellegaard by the hand, both turned their head, staring, blushing and smiling each other, keeping silence. After for a few seconds, they slowly sat up, Magnus stood up himself and held the hand out to Ellegaard which she grabbed with his hand and pulled herself up, stared into deep each other's eyes. After that, Magnus noticed Ellegaard's eyes slowly blinking and almost yawning. He knew she feel getting tired.

"Ellie..." Magnus said "Feeling getting tired ?"

"A little bit" she almost yawned before Magnus smiled

"Come on let's go back" he said as he grabbed the hand of Ellegaard and they went back to their home but after a few short seconds, they heard something zoom into the air. Could be that a rocket ? Probably. At the moment, this happens again, and again until it was explode into colorful effects . Probably... it's just... fireworks. They saw the fireworks fly out into air and... kaboom seeing colorful explosion. They turned at the back, looked up in the sky, seeing the fireworks, watching.

Wondering somebody who did this to the fireworks ? It was Petra, Olivia, Axel and the Blaze rods (Um... also called the Ocelots were Aiden, Gill and Maya there). They were the ones who made the fireworks. The fireworks were launched from the dispensers.

"Woohoo ! We did it" Gill cheered "BLAZE RODS !"

"The fireworks we made are so beautiful when they're blow up to the sky" Maya said happily

Axel and Aiden were cheering that they enjoyed watching the fireworks they made while Petra and Olivia were busy making the fireworks on the crafting table.

Back at the duo watching the fireworks, Ellegaard wants something to ask Magnus.

"Maggie, should we watched the fireworks for a while ?" Ellegaard asked before Magnus thought first if he wasn't sure to let Ellegaard spends time with him for a while in the night of the outside until he made sure since he know Ellegaard couldn't get sleep yet that he thought she wasn't tired enough.

"Sure Ellie" he agreed. The two sat down on the grassy ground and watched the fireworks together.

"Magnus, the fireworks were look so beautiful and watching the fireworks makes me... happy... enjoying watch the fireworks" Ellegaard smiled "So Magnus I just want to ask you ?"

"Yes ? Then ask me" Magnus smiled back, waiting for her asking. Before Ellegaard asked to him, she let it out with a sighed, both staring each other with a smile.

"Do you remember we met each other when we were very young kids ?" She asked before Magnus shocked that he didn't remember that, tried to think about that for a few seconds. Ellegaard waiting for his answer.

* * *

 **Okay... Magnus didn't remember he and Ellegaard met each other when they were kids. Ugh... why is he almost forget that ?**

 **The next chapter would be Magnus and Ellegaard singing in the night**


	7. I see the light

**NOTE: Again this whole chapter contains a lot of MagnusXEllegaard with some sweet romances ! So don't read if you don't like this or you are not a true fan of Magnugaard.**

* * *

"Um... I don't know" Magnus said confusedly "When were we met each other ?"

"When we were kids"

"Where ?"

"Under the tree in the sunset, do you remember ?"

"Uhh..." he shrugged "No I don't remember"

"Remember you met me under the tree and you saw me crying when we were young ?"

"Literally I don't remember about that"

"Remember you want me to be your friend and playing together all alone when we were kids ?"

"I don't know"

"Remember we played tag together all alone when we were young kids ?" She asked with a smile, never give up trying to get Magnus remember "Come on Maggie, tried to remember"

"Um... Tag ?" He still don't remember, he only knows the game but he don't remember he did he was young "I'm sorry I really don't remember that at all" he said confusedly with a frown on his face that he didn't remember about he and Ellegaard met each other when they were kids which makes Ellegaard very sad, slowly moved her head away, almost her small tears coming out from her eyes.

"I see that's okay Maggie" she sniffled "I was trying to get you remember but I can't because you didn't remember it at all. I guess I'm the one I remember we were..." she couldn't continue saying the last word before Magnus heard the engineer almost crying and gasped.

"No ! No ! No ! Ellie I'm sorry for made you cry" he ashamed in anxious to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't cry and soon I will find the way to remember that... and I am being stupid"

"I don't think you are stupid" she cried sadly

"I'm sorry" he gently wrapped his arms around her, pulled to himself, and nuzzling her "And I'll tried to find the way to remember that"

"Okay then and soon you will" she smiled as she slowly put her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Magnus noticed the small tears of Ellegaard on her face, he already knew he made her cry since he didn't remember everything that they were very young for many years ago when Ellegaard asked him then he wiped her tears away from her face and nuzzling the soft cheek of her. They both continues watched the fireworks were still flew into the sky before they pulled apart. Ellegaard took a deep breath and let it out before she could started to sing.

The music started to play itself from nowhere

I see the light from Tangled by Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi

[Ellegaard singing]

 _All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in_

 _All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

 _Standing here, it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

Magnus smiled at Ellegaard singing, then he saw something red about six blocks away from him before he slowly stood up himself and tiptoe away from her to take a look somewhat that is red, without the girl noticing him while she sang. He just left her alone for a while ? well no. He realized it is a red plant with petals, grabbed and pulled off it. Could be that a rose ? You will guess it next.

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_

[Continues the instrumental music played]

Ellegaard stopped for a while and close her eyes before Magnus went back, with held a plant on a hand he brought, and slowly sat down on the ground with beside the sweet engineer. After that, he slowly moved his arm with a holding plant and reached out a plant to the front of Ellegaard's face before she could open her eyes, realized something on Magnus's hand in front of her and she gasped.

"Flower for you" Magnus smiled "Here take it" after Ellegaard took it from his hand, took a look closely. It was a flower um... a red poppy

"Magnus that's a nice red flower" she smiled back as she blushed "It's so really red and I love it" she cried happily as she quickly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug before Magnus smiled, began to blushed, and gently put his arms around and gave her a hug too. After for a few seconds, they pulled apart from each other and Magnus started to sing.

[Magnus singing]

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_

 _All those years living in a blur_

 _All that time never truly seeing_

 _Things, the way they were_

 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_

 _Now she's here, suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

At the point, Magnus slowly moved his arms, gently grabbed the soft hands of Ellegaard by both hands, holding each other's hands, slowly raised them up a bit.

[Magnus and Ellegaard singing]

 _And at last I see the light_

[Magnus singing]

 _And it's like the fog is lifted_

[Magnus and Ellegaard singing]

 _And at last I see the light_

[Ellegaard singing]

 _And it's like the sky is new_

[Magnus and Ellegaard singing]

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once, everything is different_

 _Now that I see you_

At the point many fireflies appeared and surrounding them from nowhere in the night

 _Now that I see you_

[The music ended]

After that, both were staring at each other's eyes, smiling each other, still holding each other's hands.

"Magnus thank you for this lovely flower you gave me" Ellegaard blushed "Red is my favorite color and it is like matches to my armor" she gave Magnus a small kiss on his cheek causing Magnus began to blushed.

"Your welcome" Magnus smiled

At the moment, they stared deeply each other's eyes, still blushing, slowly moved their heads towards each other. They could almost kissed before Ellegaard yawned as Magnus noticed her that they had to quit a kiss like they broke their kiss for a while... or soon maybe... since that before. Magnus smiled at Ellegaard yawned that he knew she was finally getting tired and feel sleepy.

"Feeling sleepy Ellie ?" Magnus asked softly as he noticed Ellegaard's eyes were shut down, slowly blinking, feeling drowsy.

"Yes" she said in a quite tone before she yawned and Magnus smiled once again

Magnus stood up himself. He bends his knees, placed an arm on the back of Ellegaard, placed another arm beneath her knees before he lifted her up which he was just carried her and went back to their home. He wouldn't gonna fall her since his arms were so strong. After they're in home and went to Ellegaard's room, Magnus gently placed Ellegaard on her bed, she was finally rested. Magnus leaned down a bit, slowly moved his head towards to hers, looking to her beautiful eyes.

"Now since you're feeling sleepy, get some sleep" Magnus said softly to her "Okay ?"

"Okay" Ellegaard smiled before Magnus smooched on her soft cheek

"I love you Ellie"

"I love you too Magnus"

Magnus left her behind and moved to his room that he should get some sleep too. After he was stand in front of the door, he slowly looked back at Ellegaard was still not sleep... probably she's having a difficulty of sleeping ? insomnia again ? or other disorder of sleeping...? He noticed at the sad face of her, she was shaking, and he thought she was afraid. After for a few seconds of thinking, he had an idea to make her feel better to sleep. So he walked slowly to her and gently placed his hand on hers.

"Ellie, would you like me to sleep beside with you ?" He asked anxiously before Ellegaard shocked and paused for a while that she never heard this before and never had a guy sleep beside with her. Included Soren, Gabriel or Ivor ? since they're guys, what the ? she ever had the girls slept beside with her ? during Girl's sleepover ? um... slumber party ? kinda like Girl's night out. Oh yeah girls ruled. So she could sleep all alone even when sometimes no girls slept with her for unknown reason. Why ? she's the only lady of the Order of the stone ? needs right affiliation ? no time for that. After for a few seconds, she smiled and held the hand of him.

"That's very nice of you" she giggled as she blushed "And yes" Magnus smiled before he sat down on the bed, lying down beside with her. They both turned their head to each other "You know I guess you are the only griefer that you are very nice since you did everything to me that is nice" She said proudly causing Magnus to blushed and giggled that he did everything to her.

"Yeah but I'm only somebody who are my friends especially the sweetest and most adorable girl I know is..." before Magnus could continues to say, Ellegaard waited for him to say who was...she knew who was..."You Ellie" Okay that is really very sweet. Ellegaard gasped at Magnus said that she knew she was right.

"Oh Magnus" She cried happily as she tightly hugged Magnus "Glad you said that"

"Yeah because I love you" Magnus hugged her back

"Yeah I also love you too"

"Well we better get to sleep right now since remember you are feeling sleepy ?" he reminded

"Oh yes" she giggled

"Goodnight Ellie"

"Goodnight Magnus"

Ellegaard puts her arm on him, placed her head, cozied to his chest and falls asleep. When she's already asleep, Magnus was ready and began to touch her hair. When he touches, he realized it was very soft then gently stroked the soft hair.

"Wow" Magnus amazed "Her hair is so very soft" he said softly to himself, smiled before he placed a hand on the back of her head of her soft hair that he likes to touch it and placed his head at the top of her head which her head was under his chin and he began to sleep. You know, he thinks Ellegaard is a very nice girl for him.

Both of them were finally sleeping beside each other.

* * *

 **Okay this chapter part two is really kinda short and so sweet**

 **Anyway what do you think people ?**

 **And this story isn't end yet. There will be a lots of chapters to added in this story and a lots of romances of Magnugaard. Soon the trio (Soren, Gabriel and Ivor) will gonna teasing and make fun of Magnus and Ellegaard in love. Why would the trio do this ?**

 **The next chapter would be out soon !**

 **The next chapter would be Ellegaard make something nice for Magnus in the morning since he did everything nice for her in the night so it's her turn to give something nice. You will guess what she will make something nice for him. There will be totally hilarious when Ellegaard was doing wrong that she tried doing something nice for him and start over again. Could she tried do her best ? without someone taught her how to do ? also not sure about make funny ideas in the next chapter. I'll try if I could and you want.**


	8. Ellegaard the terrible cooking mama

**To Ellegaard fans, even non-fan people, hope you enjoy reading**

 **Note: This chapter contains some humor, Ellegaard got so wrong doing anything and being clumsy**

 **Read this chapter, please _review_ and have a nice day !**

* * *

The next morning, Gabriel walked through the hallway and he almost doesn't feel well due to yesterday about what happen. You guess it, yes The Ocelots put him to the fight even Ivor and Soren as well since the trio (Soren, Gabriel and Ivor) did to the grumpy blonde guy Lukas.

After for a few seconds, Gabriel noticed the door of Magnus's room wasn't close. It's just open a bit. Then he closely looked in Magnus's room to see him was sleeping although he wasn't there before Gabriel's eyes wide open.

"That strange Magnus isn't here in his room" Gabriel confused "But where is he now ?" He asked to himself then he decided to walked over to Ellegaard's room since he knew where is the rogue.

Gabriel slowly opened the door to see around in Ellegaard's room to find Magnus before he saw him is with Ellegaard. They both slept peacefully with their arms on each others of love and he realized that he knew they were truly fell in love.

After Gabriel watched them sleeping for a few seconds, he smiled and slowly closed the door that he doesn't want the duo in love woke up by the warrior. Gabriel cheered and jump for joy before he rushed to Soren's room

"SOREN WAKE UP !" Gabriel shouted joyfully as he grabbed the waking Soren by the hand from the bed then he rushed to Ivor's room next. At the point Ivor was out of his room and he saw Gabriel and Soren were running towards to him before the two knocked over him and the trio toppled down to the floor.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA GABRIEL ?!" Ivor shouted frustratedly

"Quiet Ivor sorry for that" he whispered "But you had to be quiet and we don't want the two woke up"

"You mean Magnus and Ellegaard ?" He whispered confusedly "And why I had to be quiet ?"

"Take a look guys" He said in a quiet voice before he slowly open the door of Ellegaard's room "Do you see them ?" He pointed out to the sleeping Magnus and Ellegaard as Soren and Ivor saw where is Gabriel pointed

"Wow" Soren and Ivor amazed before Gabriel slowly close the door

"Magnus was sleeping next to the sleeping Ellegaard and their arms was on each others so that's mean they were both fallen in love" Gabriel said happily

"Wow I guess our plan we did yesterday really completely works for them" Soren amazed

"We really did to make them match" Ivor added as the trio walked away

Later in Ellegaard's room, Ellegaard freshly woke up, slowly open her eyes with a smile. She realized Magnus's arm was around her head and his hand was on the back of her head before Ellegaard slowly lifted Magnus's arm up from her head, slowly got herself off to stood up from the bed and place his arm down. Then Ellegaard stared at him with a smile her face. After for a few seconds, she left him behind. When she's out of her room, she walked through the hallway.

"Great I'm having a good fresh sleep at night because Magnus helps to get me sleep from the lack of sleeping and you are really very right Ellie. Magnus is a nicest griefer than all the griefers I never had" Ellegaard said to herself "So since he shows something doing nice to me, I'll show him that I'm really nice to him" she thought "But how ? How will I show that I'm really nice to him ?" She asked to herself "Maybe I'll give something nice" After thinking for a few seconds, she had made a nice decision.

"That's it Ellie I'll make a delicious breakfast for Magnus since it's morning now and that it would be very nice" Ellegaard rushed down the stairs and went to the kitchen. When she's in the kitchen, she quickly pulled the drawer out, took the recipe book and made sure to pulled it back "Okay Ellie what would I make a delicious breakfast for Maggie ?" She asked as she opened the book, flipped the pages to look for the ideas of the good delicious breakfast for Magnus. After for a few seconds, she found on the page of the delicious breakfast that she knew what Magnus likes to eat.

"Maybe pancakes would be okay since Magnus hadn't eat that for a week" Ellegaard thought seriously "Okay then I would do to make this delicious breakfast for him" She said proudly as she placed the book on the counter before she began to read the book for what it needs and the ingredients. After for a few seconds, she left the book behind and looking around for the ingredients.

After for a few seconds, Ellegaard placed everything on the counter she found and made sure to check everything all the ingredients then she realized there was something missing she hadn't found. Yup it's the baking powder then she glanced around to find it until she saw it on the top shelf. Ellegaard ran to the shelf to get the baking powder from it and she realized it was too high that she couldn't reach it before she stepped down on the stool. She stretched up her arm as she almost reach to get the baking powder and push it forwardly a bit that she almost got it before she was completely out of balance, fall over from the stool and landed on her bottom... I meant her butt. She never had to do this until now.

"Ahh ! That's hurts" Ellegaard groaned. At the point the baking powder suddenly fell over from the top shelf with a much force and hits right over to Ellegaard's head before her hair was completely messed with full of baking powder "Oh tripwires ! Now I'm covering with powder even my hair as well !" she groaned irritatedly as she slowly stood up herself and glanced around herself with a terrible mess. Then she carefully picked up the baking powder and closely looked inside of it before she nodded that there was still some extra baking powder left. At the moment she placed the baking powder next to the ingredients on the counter and she thought that she found all everything.

She turned on the faucet on the sink to wash her for a few seconds and turned it off before she started to prepare making pancakes although the worse thing next is: she doesn't know how to COOK since it's her first time to do.

"Okay Ellie get ready for cooking pancakes even though I'm not a great cooker" Ellegaard said to herself. At the point she reads the producers on the recipe book what she would do first then she must start to do making pancakes as she made sure to follow carefully the right steps on the book. After for a few minutes, she finally made the batter on the bowl. Then she scooped the batter with a cup and pour it on the pan with the fire on the stove. She watches the batter bubbling that it cooks. She was about to test it first. After for a few minutes, the batter suddenly burned and caught on fire as Ellegaard shocked and screamed in panic.

Later Gabriel sat on the couch and reading the newspaper about the scream from nowhere in the night and the fake restaurant was made by Nohr and Mabel, the pranksters, the ones who pranks the people especially daters in the night here. Alright the scream and fake restaurant have being reported by the trio Petra, Olivia and Axel. At the point he smelled something terrible before he knew the smell came from.

"Dang it ! It caught on fire !" Ellegaard panicked

"EMERGENCY ! RED ALERT ! RED ALERT ! FIRE COMING-!" The panicking Gabriel dashed to the kitchen with brought a bucket of water before he threw it to Ellegaard and the burning batter on the pan. Then Gabriel realized Ellegaard was completely soaking wet that he did to her in accident "... in... ?"

"Gabriel why had you to throw the water ?" She asked angrily

"Sorry because I smell something there's a fire here in the kitchen" Gabriel said panickedly

"Oh that's just a white cream thing suddenly burned itself for stupid logic you idiot" She suggested frustratedly

"Wait white cream ? That's means you're cooking something for breakfast ?"

"Yes I'm cooking pancakes and why ?"

"Oh nothing why had you to cook pancakes in the morning ? Are you making the delicious breakfast for us ? I thought I'm the one who should making delicious breakfast for you and our friends"

"No you are but I'm doing this all alone is to make a nice delicious breakfast for Magnus"

"Aww ! That's very cute so that means I know why you are cooking something because of you said that you are trying to make something nice for Magnus the rogue. That's very nice of you for him. If you show how you're really nice to him, I'm sure he would be very proud that you did for him, right ?" Gabriel said with a smile before he noticed Ellegaard was melting with blush, thinking about she fell in love with the handsome Magnus as she was being immobilized by love "Uh... why your cheeks are red ?" He asked confusedly before Ellegaard flinched and alerted that she heard Gabriel ask.

"Uhh... nothing" Ellegaard replied, still her cheeks were red. You know she was blushing that she couldn't stop thinking about she loves with Magnus.

"I saw your cheeks are red that means you're blushing" He suggested that he knew "You're thinking about the rogue, don't you ?"

"What ?! No ! I didn't mean to ! I mean it's just a situation of my cheeks that means I have a cold !" She lied, said quickly in panic as her whole face went into red, a red hot blush, still couldn't stop thinking about the rogue that she loves him a lot.

"Don't lie to me like that and I know what you're thinking about the rogue" Gabriel paused for a few seconds "You're in love with Magnus"

"What ?! No !"

"You're too late to lie, it was already reveal, the truth is you're in love with the rogue and that's why you're making pancakes for your beloved. Also if you had finish making pancakes for your love, you must to smooch him on the end of it" He laughed maniacally before Ellegaard gasped anxiously and groaned in frustration.

"JUST STOP MAKING FUN OF ME !" Ellegaard yelled angrily

"Awwwwww are you trying to-"

"HHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !"At the point the angry Ellegaard suddenly hissed on Gabriel like a real snake hissing to stop him from annoying her. A fun fact in Fanfiction: Gabriel has phobias of snake. Nah this is just an opinion in the game "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! EMERGENCY ! RED ALERT ! RED ALERT ! THE REDSTONE SNAKE LADY IS HISSING ME !" Gabriel screamed frantically as he went out of the kitchen and tried to get away from the snake. Who ? It's Ellegaard the redstone snake engineer.

"Okay Ellie just go back to continue making pancakes" she said to herself with a smile as she had finally settle down and replaced the burn batter into a new one.

Five minutes later... Ellegaard made sure to check the batter isn't burn on the pan before she noticed it already burn up again.

"Oh tripwires ! It's burn again ! I'll do all over again !" She rushed to the bowl of batter on the counter and took it before she rushed back to the stove since she is in a hurry. Suddenly Ellegaard slipped and fell over as the bowl of batter flew to the air from her hands then it slammed on her head with much force and finally her hair was completely covering with batter "My hair ! Dang it gross !" She groaned in frustration "This is so irritating ! I'll start over to make the batter again !" Okay... that is pretty hassle for Ellegaard and never gave up making delicious breakfast for Magnus since she wants to show him how much she is really nice to him.

After for a few minutes, Ellegaard finally made the new one. She carefully scooped it with a cup before she thought that she made sure to see what it taste looks like by take a small sip of it as she does. At the moment the batter she tasted is too... spicy. What ? Is there a batter is too spicy ? Well no but how did she made the batter spicy without noticing ? Definitely no dumb reason "Youch ! Spicy !" She groaned painfully in feeling hot as the tears burst out from her eyes before she quickly drank the glass of water due to the hot taste "I'll do again one more try !"

For one in a half hour, Ellegaard started over and over again in many times due to the failure of the burning or disgusting batter she made. Ugh... I bet she's a terrible cooking mama like from... Cooking mama game. Oh well duh. Then she glanced around herself and noticed that she was covering with batter even the whole kitchen as well. Oh my.

* * *

 **Please continue reading the next chapter !**


	9. The Slime ball and the Surprise

**Note: This chapter contains embarrassing moments, some humor and Magnugaard at the end**

 **This chapter takes place on the previous chapter**

 **Don't forget to _review_**

* * *

Suddenly Ellegaard smells something fire comes from on the stove. Ehh... that's because she accidentally left the burning batter on the pan behind before she started to panic that she didn't know how to stop. She just quickly grabbed the pan to the pool of sink before her hair was caught on fire somehow and she began to fright by running and screaming panickedly and flailed her arms

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !" Ellegaard screamed before she suddenly jumped through the window to outside for no reason, fell and landed over to the medium muddy puddle until the fire on her hair was now burn out "Gross !" She groaned frustratedly that she was getting muddy the first place she thought never had.

"Hey Ellegaard we want to tell you something" Someone just did calling her name came from inside the house before Ellegaard abruptly lifted her head up and her muddy face showed with her annoy eyes which she is extremely angry. After she stood up herself, she dashes to the door and roughly opens it pushing Soren and Ivor back but to support their balance and just smiling. Yup those two the ones were calling her name.

"WHAT ?!"

"We're here today with an awesome exclusive offer" Soren replied

"Yeah a new game we just made up..." Ivor added before he takes out something green and gross on his hand and hands to the angry engineer in harsh.

"SLIME BALL !" Soren and Ivor shouted with elation

"Wanna join with us to play ?" He asked to Ellegaard as he handover the red bikinis to her.

"Eee ! No way and why you hand to me with that ?!" Ellegaard asked sarcastically "Really that's mine that you hand to me ! You want me to wear that ?!"

"What ? You're actually a girl and because we want you to play with us and it is the part of playing slime ball" Soren replied

"Yes we must wear swimsuit before playing slime ball and we also have trunks to wear" Ivor added

"Wait if it must to wear swimsuits, I heard that sounds it's part of playing volleyball on the beach" Ellegaard suggested

"Yeah slime ball game is also like playing volleyball" he said

"That's the most ridiculous exclusive sport I never heard !" She shouted angrily in disgust as Gabriel walked and saw his friends were chatting each other. He seems to be suspense that the one he noticed was covering with muddy while telling with Soren and Ivor

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !" Gabriel yelled in panic "IT'S THE MUDDY MONSTER !" He thought "STAND BACK BOYS ! EMERGENCY ! RED ALERT ! RED ALERT ! MUDDY MONSTER COMING IN !" He brought the bucket of water from kitchen and this time, he threw the water to the muddy engineer before he realized the muddy engineer it was Ellegaard was utterly soggy but a good thing all the mud were washing away by the water "Ellegaard are you the muddy monster ?"

"I'M NOT GABRIEL ! I'M LITERALLY NOT THE MUDDY MONSTER !" She shouted angrily "WHAT KIND OF A NORMAL WARRIOR ARE YOU ?!"

"Uh... I'm an actual warrior"

"A false warrior does not like that ! A true warrior does combating with enemies not throwing water !"

"But I am"

"Fine" She dismayed as she went back to the kitchen.

"But what about playing slime ball with us ?!" Soren asked to her

"Not now I have to do"

"And what am I suppose to do with this ?" Ivor asked to Soren, still holding Ellegaard's bikinis that he hadn't handover to her to start playing slime ball.

"You just place it back where you found" Soren replied "Where did you found it ?"

"I just found it in Magnus's room"

"What ?! How it gets in his room ?!" He asked with a shout "Or why is it in his room ?! It's really very awkward"

"I dunno" he replied unsurely

"You've got to be kidding me" he dismayed as Gabriel watched them awkwardly on his eye twitches.

When Ellegaard is already in the kitchen, she had to continue making pancakes and this time, she'll try one more time since she wants to give something nice for Magnus then she does.

Back to the trio, staring each other awkwardly for many minutes.

"So what ?" Ivor confused

"Well bring it to Ellegaard's room since it's belongs to her" Soren responded before Ivor shook his head and the trio went to Ellegaard's room. When they are standing in front of door for a short pause, Ivor made sure to open the slowly thus he doesn't wants Magnus to woke up from the noise and started to walk in tiptoe to the laundry basket. When he made it, he awkwardly placed Ellegaard's bikinis on the laundry basket. He seems to be awkward since he never does for the girls.

After that, Ivor saw Magnus was sleeping peacefully on Ellegaard's bed. He smiled at him before he noticed him was starting to wake up and smiling but his eyes wasn't ready to open yet.

"Guys come here and take a look" Ivor called whisperly to Soren and Gabriel before Soren and Gabriel entered in Ellegaard's room when they heard Ivor calling.

"What is it Ivor ?" Soren whispered

"Just look at Magnus" he whispered back as Soren and Gabriel glanced at the awakened griefer.

"I really like her soft fluffy hair. Oh Ellie, your hair is so really very soft" Magnus said softly as he thought with a smile and felt touching something different soft before he slowly opened his eyes and realized that his hand was on the pillow instead on Ellegaard's hair "Ahh ! where's Ellie ?!" He panicked worriedly as he glanced around before he saw the trio were standing in front of the bed, who were smiling they heard he said "Guys why are you here ?" He asked confusedly to the trio as he slowly sat up

"Nothing we're just wondering" Ivor replied

"We just saw you and Ellegaard were sleeping together" Soren told to Magnus

"Aww that's so cute when you're together with the redstone engineer" Gabriel said with an adorable face.

"And also... since you said Ellegaard's hair is so very soft, I think you like to touch her hair a lot !" Ivor messed

"What ?! No" Magnus lied as he blushed that he was thinking about he loves the beautiful Ellegaard "I mean I said her hair is very soft !"

"But we saw your hand was at the back of her head of the hair !"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT !"

"Aww and your face turns redder and redder and pure red now ! That's mean you are thinking about the redstone engineer" Gabriel messed to Magnus

"And you really love her so much" Soren added

"JUST STOP MAKING FUN OF ME !" Magnus shouted angrily as the gust of wind appeared from his mouth that pushes the trio out of Ellegaard's room against the wall and the three toppled down on the floor before he roughly pushes the door which he let them to stay out and the trio slowly stood up themselves. Magnus was still thinking about he likes to touch Ellegaard's hair a lot since he thought it was very soft.

"Well that's really rough" Ivor suggested sadly

"Yeah really harsh" Soren added as Gabriel walked away to the hallway "Gabriel where are you going ?" He asked

"Going to Ellegaard doing" Gabriel replied as he continued walking and went down stairs

Later in the kitchen, Ellegaard reads carefully the instructions of making pancakes on the book. After that, she concentrated making sure to pour the batter with the cup properly to the pan before she watches it to test it is okay, she just kept staring to it since she doesn't wants to get fail making pancakes again. After for a few seconds of exact, she made sure to flip the pancake with the pan to avoid burning under it and waiting for exact time. After that, she took the pancake off with the spatula and placed on the plate.

Ellegaard seems to be happy now when she realized that she made a perfect pancake without burning before she'll do the same time.

After for a few minutes, she had finally finished making a perfect delicious breakfast for Magnus. Yup it was pancakes she made. She also has one for herself too because she wants to eat her own breakfast with him. Then she made sure to pour a chocolate syrup on the pancakes

"Ahh ! Much better" Ellegaard sighed with a smile that she felt tired and finally rested sitting down on the chair before she glanced around the kitchen. She thought it was terrible mess with batter and couldn't clean this mess since all that she was very tired.

"Great job you did a great work making breakfast and that is so cute" Gabriel judged as he clapped his hands

"You again !" She said angrily "You're the one you always throwing water on me"

"Sorry for that" He apologized "And also why is this place messes with creamy things ?"

"It's just a long story and I felt clumsy that I always fall that bowl of batter from my hands in many times while I was in a rush" she replied "And I can't clean this place up due to all that making this difficult breakfast which makes me very tired"

"I see maybe if I could help you to clean here in the kitchen ?" Gabriel asked confusedly before Ellegaard's eyes wide open.

"Okay then you can help me" Ellegaard smiled

"And we will help you too" Ivor told as he and Soren stepped in the kitchen

"Okay I would be very happy with you that you will help"

The four went out of kitchen to get cleaning supplies from somewhere before they started to clean the kitchen when they went back. Gabriel and Ellegaard are mopping the floor with the mop stick while Soren is waiting for Ivor to get the bucket of water. He is going to clean the wall cabinet with a non wet cloth.

After for a few seconds, Ivor arrived in the kitchen with brought a bucket of water before he slipped and fell over the slippery cream on the floor, it flew from his hands and hits to Soren. Ivor slowly stood up himself and he realized that Soren was completely soaking wet before he just chuckled at him.

After for many minutes, the kitchen is finally clean and sparkle as the four went out and just place the cleaning supplies back where they got before they went to the living room to take a rest for a minute.

"Well we did it to clean the kitchen" Ellegaard announced

"Ellegaard I just want to tell you" Gabriel told to her

"Yes then tell me"

"I had to say is that you... I guess... well... the pancakes you made are so delicious that I never made that since I'm not good at cooking that and I know you are a better cooker than me so I guess I shouldn't cook for now" he said sadly that he thought as Ellegaard shocked.

"No you silly you are still a better cooker because I know you can cook anything that you can do and don't fool yourself. I'm also not good at cooking since it's my first time to do until now... I finally made a perfect delicious breakfast" She told to him seriously

"Really ?"

"Really you are, my friend" Ellegaard tightly hugged Gabriel to comfort as he hugged her back. This is NOT a ship, just hug as a friend. Definitely yeah if you noticed them in the game. After for a few seconds, they pulled apart from each other for a short pause. At the point the slime ball suddenly slams to Gabriel's head by someone threw as he instantly toppled down to the floor.

"Woohoo ! Slime ball" Ivor cheered. Yes Ivor did to him as Soren whistled happily. Then Ellegaard picked up the slime ball curiously, felt touching it was sticky on her hands. After for a few seconds, she thought that what she would do with it before she shows with an evil smile and glare. Ivor and Soren knew what she was thinking.

"Uhh... Now hold on Ellegaard ! Hold on !" Soren and Ivor panicked as they were about to protest before Ellegaard just throws the slime ball towards to them as they immediately flopped to the floor. Same happens to Gabriel. Ellegaard just chuckled that she thought it was fun to play, acting in adorable way. Aww she is so really sweet.

At the moment Ellegaard heard the someone's footsteps came down the stairs as she knew it was Magnus coming. She immediately went to the kitchen making sure the pancakes were okay before she fixed everything herself in a proper groom and ready for prepare a surprise.

After Magnus went down, he went to the kitchen since he is hungry now before when he came in, he just saw Ellegaard standing with a surprise.

"Ellie what are you doing here in the kitchen ?" Magnus asked

"Oh nothing" She replied politely "And also I just to give you a surprise you never seen" she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the table with pancakes place "Tada ! Here I made a delicious breakfast for you"

This makes Magnus astonished that he never had to eat pancakes for a many days. After for a few seconds of staring, he slowly sat down on the chair and there was pancakes front of him. He picks up a short knife and fork on the table then he gently sliced it with a knife into a small pieces. He lifted a small piece of it with a fork and just ate it to see what it taste.

"Well... what do you think ?" Ellegaard asked eagerly in a quite tone, as Magnus chewed it slowly tasting and swallowed. She is waiting for him to reply for a short pause.

"It is... delicious" he answered before Ellegaard began to red in a hot blush and smiled "Thank you for this and I really like it"

"No problem and glad you like it" She said before she leaned down and gave him a smooch on his cheek, causing him to blush and giggle. She giggled back before she slowly sat down on the chair. Aww so very cute.

"You know you are so really nice to me that you did"

"Yeah that's why I made this for you" After for a brief pause, she rolled her eyes

"Well what are we waiting for, let's eat since I'm getting very starving now" Magnus excited

"Oh so do I" Ellegaard added as they smiled each other blushing and they began to eat pancakes quietly.

At the point, Soren, Gabriel and Ivor were looking close to the kitchen and saw Magnus and Ellegaard happily ate pancakes together with love. They watches them with a smile on their face. They thought it was cute and romantic.

* * *

 **That is so sweet**

 **What do you think ?**

 **This story isn't end yet. There will be a lots of chapters to add in this story. I think the last chapter would be chapter 18 ? or 22 ? not sure about that it depends on my ideas I have**

 **The next chapter would be out soon !**

 **(Well I couldn't tell you what happens next since it considers as spoiler I think that it will ruin your excitement. Hehe sorry for that)**


	10. Interrupting their loves

**Finally YAS !**

 **Sorry for the slow update because of school giving us busy stuffs and homeworks but I'm okay now. Busy stuffs is over and right now, I got do nothing so I wrote this next chapter and continues to update this story very fast now.**

 **Sorry for some mistakes. Some of the words changes themselves into wrong words somehow :/ I was writing on my tablet. Hope you understand.**

 **Try to avoid the long chapter you can't read it long.**

 **Read this chapter, please _review_ and have a nice day !**

* * *

After Magnus and Ellegaard finished eating, they noticed the last small slice of the pancake on the plate, stared on it for a few short seconds and Magnus speaks.

"Well Ellie I think you should eat that if you want" Magnus said as he patted his tummy.

"Oh no no thanks I'm so full" Ellegaard responded before she chuckled in a childish tone "Come on you should eat that"

"What ? My stomach is going to explode if I ate too much" He joked before Ellegaard laughed again at his joke "Since we're both full, I think we should cut it into two smaller pieces, take each and wa-lah ! time to eat the last piece of the pancake with love"

"That's sounds okay" She smiled.

Then Magnus grabbed the fork, cut the slice of the pancake into two, taking one with the fork for Ellegaard.

"Here ya go cutie" He smiled before she took a bite on it. While chewing it, she does the same thing of Magnus, picking other one with the fork for him, he took a bite.

After chewing the smaller slice of the pancake for a few seconds, they swallowed it and stared into each other's eyes.

After for a few seconds, Ellegaard suddenly just belched in a short time.

"Oops" She blushed in embarrassment as she smiled and acted in an adorable way.

Magnus still smiling and staring at her in a daydream way before he just... belched loudly for many seconds... due to... ate too much..., causing the redstone engineer to surprise in a shock and couldn't hold her laughter. This makes Magnus to blush in embarrassment at her hysterical laughter, noticing she was still blushing while laughing. Then he started to laugh and they both laughed hysterically at their belch before.

After they stopped for a few short time, Magnus held his hand out to Ellegaard which she took it with her both hands, they both stood up from sitting, he slowly moved his hand and placed at the back of her head which he touches her soft hair and started to think in his mind. He wasn't going to tell her about he likes to touch her hair.

'Her short hair is so very soft' He thought 'Very smooth, silky, very... fluffy like a soft blanket. She is very cute and adorable girl'

After they stared for a brief pause, they slowly moved their head towards to each other as they slowly closed their eyes and shut their lips they were ready to kiss but at this time, they flinched at somebody's giggle from nowhere, glanced around to find before they found somebody whose under the table in front of their legs. It was the trio were Soren, Gabriel and Ivor who magically appeared after they came to the kitchen.

"That is so cute" Gabriel noted

"It's you guys" Magnus shocked "What are you doing here ?!" He asked angrily as he pulled Ellegaard to himself and wrapped his arms around her

"Aww we were just wondering. We're watching" He replied

"And that's it ?" He confused "I know why you're here because you want to us doing right ?"

"Uh... no. Just wondering"

"Oh Ellegaard we just want to tell you about Magnus has something that he likes to-" Ivor said as Magnus blushed very hard that he knew what Ivor thought. He thought Ivor knew him likes to touch something very soft before he quickly had to speak to flinch the last word of Ivor.

"Ahh nothing it's just nothing" Magnus panicked, still blushing really very harder and harder and his heart beating faster.

"Ellegaard, since he likes you, he really loves to touch something very soft on you" Soren said

"Really ?" Ellegaard confused "I mean my hair ? It's very soft" She gently stroked her own hair as Magnus shocked that he knew what she thinking and started to shake himself in panic.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !" Magnus screamed "IT'S NOT WHAT I'M THINKING ABOUT THAT ! I'M THINKING THE PILLOW ! I LIKE THAT BECAUSE IT'S VERY SOFT !" He shouted in panic.

After silence for a short pause, Ellegaard covered her mouth with her hand and started to giggle.

"Magnus you're so funny" She said, continued to giggle, causing the rogue to blush.

"Hehe... thanks ?" He giggled awkwardly, stared into each other's eyes deeply and moved their head towards to each other that they were almost kissing because this time, they flinched at the trio's giggle which they couldn't continues to kiss.

"~Magnus and Ellegaard sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-" The trio sang annoyingly which they were teasing at the duo in love as Magnus growled in frustration.

"SHUT UP !" He took out the block of TNT and threw it to the trio before suddenly it... *kaboom*... exploded loudly and Magnus grabbed Ellegaard by the hand which they got away from the utter damage trio with cover in black and crispy.

"Shut up ?" Gabriel confused "That's not right on the lyrics. I thought it should be 'G' not 'Shut up'" Ivor and Soren coughed

At the next point, Magnus and Ellegaard were already in Ellegaard's room. Magnus just sat on the bed and glanced around in the room curiously while Ellegaard walked to the mirror. When Magnus looked around for a few short seconds, he saw Ellegaard was standing in front of the mirror, holding a brush on her hand and he just stared at her that he was thinking what he wants to do her soft hair. When she slowly lifted her hand with the brush to her hair with relaxation, Magnus suddenly spoke.

"Ellie I just want to tell you" Magnus said as he walked to Ellegaard and she turned to face him.

"Okay then what is it ?" Ellegaard asked patiently, waiting for Magnus to speak as she raised down her hand with the brush. After for a few seconds, he grabbed the hips of her, pulled her to himself and whispered to her ear.

"Would you like me to brush your hair ?" Magnus asked softly before Ellegaard blushed in a pure red, shocking that she never had a guy to brush her hair before. After silence for a few seconds, she nodded her head.

"Sure" She smiled as she handover the brush to him which he took it. When she turned back to face to mirror, she closed her eyes, relaxing "Go on brush my hair" She said softly.

Then Magnus smiled, slowly put the brush on her hair before he gently brushed it, felt it was smooth and soft he thought. Brushing many times, she relaxed and felt her soft hair being brushed by the griefer.

After for a few minutes, he was finished and puts the brush on the countertop. When Ellegaard turned to face Magnus, he puts his both hands onto her smooth soft hair and slowly stroked it with his fingers which she sighed in relax, smiling. He really very obsesses to touch her soft hair a lot.

After for a few seconds, they slowly moved their head towards to them that they were ready to kiss but this time, they both flinched at somebody's giggle from nowhere. When they looked around to find, they found the trio (Soren, Gabriel and Ivor) who were magically appeared under the bed.

"~Magnus and Ellegaard sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-" The trio sang annoyingly which Magnus's vexation grew up the more. He then took out the TNT and threw it to them before it exploded while they got away.

At the next point, Magnus and Ellegaard were at the pool. Magnus was standing next to the door, waiting for Ellegaard to finish wearing for swimming. He was already wearing his own green swimsuit.

After waiting for a few seconds, he heard the click sound of the doorknob and she finally emerged. When she came into the view, she wore her own red swimsuit... I meant it is like she wore bikinis. His eyes widened open, staring at her for a few seconds since he thought she was really very sexy when she did the sexy pose and relaxing. He then grabbed her arm and the two ran to the swimming pool.

"Magnus what is going on ?!" She laughed before they jumped to the pool.

When they were underwater, they swam around with their hand held to each other's hand. After for a few seconds, he held her hips and they suddenly came out from underwater.

Then Ellegaard smiled evilly that she knows what she will do with the water but she wasn't going to harm him before she made the splash with her hands in a harmless way. She splashed at him happily which made the rogue laugh. She did the same thing in many times.

"Ahh Ellie stop that !" Magnus shouted, laughed as she kept splashing him with the water flew to his face . After for a few seconds, she stopped and noticed him that he was soaking wet "Haha ! Now it's my turn to do this" He said as he did the same thing of Ellegaard did before by he splashed at her.

"Ahh Magnus stop that" Ellegaard laughed, her face was being splatted by the water flew to it that Magnus splashes. After for a few seconds, he stopped, noticing her that she was soaking wet even her hair as well and was covering her face.

"So Ellie are you having fun of this?" Magnus asked as he flipped her wet hair from her face

"It looks fine" She replied, smiling at him.

"So how's the water you feel ?"

"It was so relaxing"

They both stared into each other's eyes before this time, they slowly moved their head towards to each other but they both flinched at somebody's giggle. Ugh... It's the trio again who were on the water and Ivor made sure to take a picture of the duo with the camera.

"~Magnus and Ellegaard sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-" The trio sang annoyingly before this time, Magnus threw the TNT onto them, it exploded when it hits to them and the two got away from them.

* * *

 **Please continue to read the next chapter**


	11. Getting trouble to lost

**Woohoo ! here's the next chapter. The reason I cut this chapter into two (Other one is on the previous) because it is long and you can't read it. Hehe ! hope you enjoy Magnugaard fans :3**

 **Read this chapter, please _review_ and have a nice day !**

* * *

At the next point, Magnus and Ellegaard sat down under the tree with the shadow covering them, watching the clouds on the sky. They were not wore their own armor but they were just wore their suit (from episode 3). Ellegaard placed her head on the shoulder of Magnus before she closed her eyes and placed her arms around him.

"It's a good thing we're getting away from them" Magnus said softly as he placed his hand at her back and gently rubbed it.

"Yeah those were so annoying" Ellegaard said before she opened her eyes "Um... I just want to ask you" She took a deep breath and let it out with the sigh "Now do you remember we met each other when we were very young ?" Ellegaard asked this time, waiting for his answer. After for a short pause while Magnus was thinking, he shook his head in disagree that he still don't remember.

"I'm sorry" Magnus said sadly "But don't worry soon I will find the way to remember that"

"I hope" She smiled.

Then they both stared into each other's eyes before again, they slowly moved their head towards to each other, hoping they were no sudden and doesn't want to get flinch their kiss by the sound from nowhere since it is like they haven't tried to get their first kiss.

Suddenly, they both flinched at somebody's sing before they looked up and found the trio who sang while sitting on the tree branch.

"~Magnus and Ellegaard sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Soren, Gabriel and Ivor sang annoyingly before they laughed hysterically causing the griefer to growl.

"SHUT UP !" Magnus shouted angrily as he abruptly stood up himself from the ground "Why you people always following us when we were doing ?! Can't you see it's so annoying if you follow us !"

"We were just..." Soren said but he couldn't finish before the tree branch broke causing the screaming trio to fall due to long time to sit on it with two of more person to handle and landed safely on the ground.

"Are you okay guys ?" Ellegaard asked, concerned as she quickly stood up herself and approached to them.

"Yeah we're fine" Gabriel replied pitifully

"Ellegaard I just want to tell you about Magnus wants" Ivor said as he stood up himself and Magnus shocked at Ivor said and he knew what he is thinking "Ellegaard, Magnus really likes to-" Magnus quickly puts his both hands on his mouth to seal the last sentence he thought (He thought the word is 'touch your soft hair')

"Ahh nothing just nothing" Magnus panicked "He just said nothing to you Ellie ! He literally said nothing ! just nothing !"

"Oh Ellegaard we just want to tell you about Magnus wants to touch something on you" Soren and Gabriel said as the two approached to her.

This makes Magnus began to panic that he knows there is no way to stop since his both hands were on Ivor's mouth. He doesn't want him to tell her when he removed his hands on his mouth since it will be the worst thing for him.

While the Soren and Gabriel spoke to Ellegaard, Magnus suddenly started to speak in his mind.

'Magnus what are you going to do ?' He thought worriedly 'You'll gonna die if Ellie finds out. Come on Magnus, think, think, think, think something soft you know instead her hair'

"He likes-"

"COTTON CANDIES !" Okay... that is kinda very soft for him xD Oh Magnus why he would think of that ?

After silence for a few seconds, Ellegaard covered her mouth with her hand and couldn't hold her laughter.

"Magnus you are so super funny and I never seen you are the funniest person ever" She laughed, causing Magnus's whole face turned into a color of the redstone block.

"Hehe ! Thanks I just want to make you laugh" He giggled back before Ivor struggled, finally his mouth was unsealed from the hands of Magnus.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of SSS from somewhere. You know all the time who made the sound of SSS right ? They are the creepers but they're only three. They were nearly coming right towards them.

"Watch out ! Those creepers" Gabriel warned

"Let's get out" Soren shouted as they all followed him when he leads the way to get away.

They went to the bridge, across the river to get to the other side away from the creepers before suddenly Ellegaard tripped over and fall over to the river but almost because her hand was being held by the griefer, Magnus. Her eyes widened open that she never thought a griefer had the concern for safety.

"Ellie don't worry I'm here to save you" Magnus said, concerned as he struggled to pull her up. He doesn't wants her to lost when he and his friends left her behind. He tried so hard, pulling her up really hard as he can until she was finally safe when she landed on the bridge.

"Thank you Magnus for saving me" Ellegaard cried as she wrapped her arms around him and they both heard someone's yell.

"Magnus, Ellegaard, you had to get out of there !" It was Soren, who shouted to warn them "The creepers are coming to attack you ! You had to get away from them"

"We're coming" Magnus responded as he grabbed Ellegaard's hand and ran on the bridge to the other side to get away from the creepers but it was too late because the creepers exploded when they nearly approached the two and they were being blew up by the exploding creepers and fell to the river.

"No !" Ivor shouted anxiously.

"Magnus ! Ellegaard" Soren shouted when he saw them on the river "Are you okay ?!"

"I'm fine !" Magnus replied with a shout while Ellegaard suffocated on the water (Shouting could hear them since they were far away from him) "Quick Ellie swim faster" They tried to swim to the trio but they can't because the current is so strong and pushing them away "My Notch we'll never gonna make it" He panicked as he and Ellegaard saw something the water fell to the end before they screamed and panicked that they knew it was really dangerous and the current brought them to it.

"Don't worry guys we'll find you soon" Magnus shouted, panicked

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" The two screamed as they fell onto the waterfall due to the current pushed them and they have become danger.

While falling, they tried to reach their both hands to each other's hands. After for a few seconds, they finally reached and tightly grabbed their hands to each other's hands, staring to blush for a few seconds, slowly puts their fore head to each other and closed their eyes before they fell to the river below the waterfall, landing in underwater as the current kept moving then away. While moved away by the current, Magnus noticed Ellegaard was on his chest, her arms were wrapping around him and her eyes was already close.

'Ellie I love you so much' Magnus thought before he gently puts his arms around her and the two drifted away by the water moving.

Back to the trio on this point, Gabriel watched anxiously while Soren and Ivor hugged each other with their sadness.

"They're gone" Soren moaned before he sobbed "I can't believe we lost them and they'll risk their lives from the upcoming danger when they hadn't wore their own armor yet"

"Don't worry Soren we'll find them and I'm sure they'll fine" Ivor said as he comforted him "I'm hope they're okay"

"If we lost them, that means is it a real emergency ?" Gabriel asked blankly in no sudden movements

"Yes" He answered. After for the short pause, he spoke in a final sentence "What ? You cab let it out with your stupid annoying emergency signal" He said before Gabriel started to shake himself

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !" He screamed at the top of his lungs "EMERGENCY ! RED ALERT ! RED ALERT ! WE LOST THE ROGUE AND THE REDSTONE ENGINEER IN LOVE FOR GOOD !" He ran around crazily and panicked even running on the sky in upside down somehow as he shouted the sentence 'What are we gonna do ?!' in many times as he can.

After Ivor thought that he knew how to find Magnus and Ellegaard, he snapped his finger and spoke.

"I know just what to do" He thought "Let's get our friends Soren"

"Well okay let's do this" Soren agreed before they shook their head and sighed in dismay when they annoyingly saw Gabriel ran on the sky in upside down crazily in panic. Ugh...

* * *

 **What happen to Magnus and Ellegaard ? Find out at the next chapter and hope they're okay**

 **The next chapter will be out soon !**


	12. Discovering their memories for years ago

**Sorry for the slow update again because I felt don't write stories when I got a sick but I'm okay now. I'm back to write stories.**

 **This chapter is so short but hope you understand**

 **Please _review_ and have a nice day !**

* * *

Later that point, Magnus and Ellegaard slept on the ground peacefully after they water washed them to the land, the sun shined down to them. It is like almost sunset.

At the moment, Ellegaard freshly woke up from her sleep of faint and slowly sat up before she glanced at Magnus who hadn't woke up yet, staring at him for a few seconds. When he started to wake up and opened his eyes, he saw the redstone engineer just stared at him and her head was on top of his face.

"Oh Maggie are you okay ?" Ellegaard asked anxiously as Magnus slowly sat up.

"I'm fine" Magnus answered "So where are we ?" He scratched at the back of his head

"This place seems to be unfamiliar to me" She replied as she glanced around curiously before Magnus did the same thing of Ellegaard did. They both looked around confusedly, seeing that there are many trees around them in the far of distance. After for a few seconds of looking around, his eyes widened what he thought and finally spoke

"Wait a minute I remembered this place before" He said before he smiled

"What is it ?" She confused

"I'll show you the way" He smiled "Come on Ellie I'll show you what I remember about this place then I'll tell you"

"Okay I love to hear that" She said in a happy attitude before the two went off to the trees. When they walked in some steps, they stooped and saw the sign hangs on the tree branch that says 'Welcome to the peaceful place of remembrance' After for a brief pause, Ellegaard turned to face Magnus and saw he was froze while thinking.

'I remember about this' He thought 'I'm the one I wrote that sign in many years ago'

"Is everything okay Magnus ?" She asked confusedly before he alerted and panicked that he heard her voice

"Ahh ! Uh... yeah I'm fine" He replied "

"I know you are super funny right" She giggled softly "You always makes me laugh"

"Oh Ellie" He blushed with a little bit of smirk on his face "You're making me embarrassing"

"Hehe !" She kissed on the cheek of Magnus, causing him to blush really hard, felt his heart beating faster as he chuckled

"So Ellie let's continues to walk to show you about that" He reminded

"Okay"

They continued to walk through many trees. After they walked in a few short steps, Ellegaard saw Magnus stopped when she stopped.

"What is it Magnus ?" Ellegaard asked. Magnus sighed.

"Ellie I just want to ask you" Magnus said

"Then what is it ?" She said patiently, waiting for his answer. After for a few seconds, he placed his both each hands on her both each shoulders and spoke.

"Would you like to have a piggyback ride on me ?" He asked before she blushed in shock that she never had to ride piggyback on someone and he realized she was shocking.

"Is everything okay Ellie ?" He asked confusedly "It's not bad"

Silence for a few seconds.

Ellegaard nodded her head and smiled

"Sure I would like to have a piggyback ride" She replied happily. She smiled again. He smiled back.

He then bends his knees down before she approached him to laid her chest on his back, putting her arms on his shoulders. He gently placed his arms behind her knees, finally stood to lift her up, faced at her and spoke.

"I love you Ellie"

"I love you too Magnus"

Magnus continued to walk through trees. While walking, he he glanced over his shoulder and saw Ellegaard was already asleep behind him. He smiled before he looked back to walk straight ahead.

When they went out through, he saw there's a big open field. There was some trees around it, short grass, some flowers began to bloom, butterflies flying and dancing around and also, there's a tire swing hangs on the tree branch and an old log as a bench next to the tree.

Then his eyes widened open while walking aimlessly that he is really familiar to do this place before. When Ellegaard woke up from her nice sleepiness, she heard something rumbling and Magnus panicked he heard that sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !" Magnus screamed before he went to the tree with riding Ellegaard on his back to hide "It's the ambush coming !.Come on you fools !" He said angrily to no ones as Ellegaard watched confusedly at him "You're not going fear me and Ellie. Don't hurt us ! Show yourselves !"

While Magnus was talking, Ellegaard began to laugh at his weird panic and strange events. When he heard her laugh, he stopped and looked her at the back.

"Ellie what's so funny ?" He asked confusedly before she stopped laughing

"Oh it was your talking" She laughed again

"What do you mean ?"

"You're panic. You were just panic"

"Uh... good thing you wouldn't mind it about that"

"Are you kidding ? The sound we heard is not just the ambush you're talking, it's just my tummy rumbling. That means I'm hungry right now. Magnus you are so super extremely funny"

Ellegaard laughed once more, causing Magnus's whole face to turn red in a hot blush and embarrassment. He thought to himself about he is such a goofball.

"Hehe ! You're right" He giggled awkwardly as he puts her down from riding his back "Don't worry Ellie I'll find some food for you to eat" He smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder, staring at her and she stared back. After for a few seconds, an apple suddenly fell down from somewhere and hits onto his head "Ow !" He groaned "What is that ?"

"Oh ! It's just an apple" She replied before giggled in a childish tone. He then curiously picked up the apple from the ground.

"Here Ellie I know you're hungry right ?" He said as he handover to her which she took it.

"Thanks Magnus" She blushed, taking a small bite on it which he blushed back.

"Hehe ! No problem" He started to giggle awkwardly with a little bit of smirk, rolling his eyes before this time, another apple fell and hits onto his head and landed on his hands. It happens again "Great another apple since I'm starving" He took a bite on it.

They both happily ate their apple with love. When they're done, they just dropped the apple core to the ground while Magnus just saw something written on the trunk of the tree. It says 'Magnus and Ellie, best friends, together, forever' with the outline of the heart shape around on it. His eyes widened open that he remembered about that as Ellegaard stared at him in confusion for a few seconds and glanced where Magnus just saw it.

"Uh... Magnus" Ellegaard called as she looked back at Magnus "Is everything okay ?"

"Oh ! uh... yeah" Magnus replied as he shocked and alerted

"I remembered you wrote this on the trunk when we were young right ?" She said unsurely, blushing

"Uh yeah..." He blushed back as he rolled his eyes

"So Magnus do you have other remembrance about we were kids ?" She asked before she saw Magnus was froze, thinking about he and Ellegaard were kids and together for many years ago while Ellegaard was waiting for his answer. After for a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her in a sad hug, her eyes widened open and was ready to listen what he said.

"Did you know ? I finally remember when we were young, my parents died even yours, alone, saw and met each other, play together, we used to be best friends... Ellegaard... You are my best friend when we were young " He moaned as his tears came out from his eyes, crying and poured onto Ellegaard's shoulder. Then Ellegaard smiled that Magnus was finally remember somehow and gave him a comfortable hug. However it was just the written on the trunk to help him to remember almost everything about they're kids because he remember this all the time without telling to reveal.

"There there Maggie no need to cry. You are my best friend too when we were young and I'm glad you remember and that's what I'm thinking about that" Ellegaard said softly as her tears rolled down on her face

"E-Ellie"

* * *

 **Aww :3**

 **I love this ship so much xD**

 **The next chapter will be out soon !**


	13. Can I have this dance ?

**Guess who's back... YUP ! IT'S THE MILK MASTER IS HERE xD you don't know who it is ? I'M THE MILK MASTER ! CONFIRMED ! xD Yeah haha ! I haven't writing this fanfic for months because I was spending time with my friends, 1BlockForward and Aslan Police and now we called ourselves as a group is 'The Master Squad' 1block is a paint while Aslan is a banana x,D**

 **Yup I'm so happy right now so I immediately finished this chapter ! Sorry for the super slow update ;^; but I'll do the next chapter soon ^^ although I forgot what happens on the previous chapters because I haven't do this for months so I'll re read them again right now before I'll proceed to write the next chapter later xD**

 **Warning: Some words are mistake due to changing itself into different when I transfered it from my tablet to computer. A few grammar mistakes. So don't judge to it please... because I was going to fix them. I'm still learning English duh...**

 **Read this chapter, please _review_ and have a nice day !**

* * *

"It's okay Magnus don't cry" Ellegaard said softly

After their arms were around on each other for a few minutes, they both pull apart from each other and she speaks

"Magnus I just want to do for you something" She said as she grabbed Magnus's hand, taking him to somewhere.

"Uh... what is it Ellie ?" Magnus asked before Ellegaard stopped and turned to face Magnus when she heard him

"A dance" She replied causing him to shock. He was like never had to dance before.

"A dance ?" He confused, telling her that he can't but the words were cut by Ellegaard, who just dragged him somewhere to dance

"Yeah after that we play" She said, giggling.

After for a few seconds, she found a perfect spot, noticing some flowers were around both of them. She cleared her throat, facing at the nervous Magnus while he thought to himself that he was stupid to dance. What ? And the worst moment he never forget is he was thinking about he always failed on the dance class when he was young. Oh Notch why ?

 **Can I have this dance from High school musical**

[The music began to play from nowhere]

[Ellegaard singing]

 _Take my hand, take a breath_

 _Pull me close and take one step_

 _Keep your eyes locked on mine_

 _And let the music be your guide_

Magnus followed what he did to the song of Ellegaard who took Magnus by his hand. They both starting to dance in waltz around the flowers while Magnus felt to himself that he was almost get the hang of it.

[Magnus singing (while Ellegaard singing)]

 _Won't you promise me?_

 _(Now won't you promise me?)_

 _(That you'll never forget)_

 _We'll keep dancing_

 _(To keep dancing)_

 _Wherever we go next_

[Both of them singing]

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

When they danced closely to the old log, they sat down on it while looking each other's eyes. Magnus stood up, spinning around Ellegaard, and sat down on the other side of her. Then Ellegaard did what Magnus did before he did but when he spun past her, he holds her both hands. He gave her a twirl in a stay sit position.

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance?_

 _(Can I have this dance?)_

 _Can I have this dance?_

Magnus skipped and stood on the log while Ellegaard suddenly stood up. They are dancing in back and fourth with holding each other's hand before he gave her a spin, once again.

Magnus jumped down from the log. He gripped Ellegaard's hips, lifted her up, and spinning at the same time while Ellegaard happily imagined herself and Magnus that they were gonna dance at the ballroom someday.

DAYDREAM

Magnus and Ellegaard are both wore outfit that they wore for their date at the restaurant. When they both walked at the ballroom, they both smiled each other.

[Magnus singing]

 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

 _And every turn will be safe with me_

 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

 _You know I'll catch you through it all_

[Ellegaard singing (while Magnus singing)]

 _And you can't keep us apart_

 _(Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_

 _'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

Magnus took out his hand which Ellegaard took it before he gave her a spin, and they are both dancing in waltz.

They both noticed many people are dancing in waltz with their partner.

[Both of them singing]

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance?_

 _(Can I have this dance?)_

 _Can I have this dance?_

END OF THE DAYDREAM

When Magnus put Ellegaard down after the spinning part, Ellegaard took Magnus by the hand and the two went to the rose bushes

 _Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide_

 _'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

 _Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

 _You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

The two were running, dancing around the rose bushes. After that, they both went to each other, closer before they heard something rumble on the sky and saw the sunset began to fall

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

They separated each other by running and playing around. After for a few seconds, Magnus ran closely towards Ellegaard who could still running away from him but not fast enough where Magnus could almost catch her before she was caught by the rogue who mischievously lifted her up. He was spinning around with carrying her while she began to laugh.

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _So can I have this dance?_

 _(Can I have this dance?)_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

After that, Magnus put Ellegaard down. He puts his hands on her sides. They both twirled while Ellegaard happily spreaded her arms.

[The song ended]

The rain began to fall before Magnus and Ellegaard were soaking wet. When they both stopped, they both faced to each other and Ellegaard began to speak.

"So are you enjoy about that what I did to you ?" Ellegaard asked

"Yeah I really did that thing" Magnus replied "Although that dance almost makes me nervous"

"I see but the dance is fun right ?" She giggled

"Hehe ! Right" He blushed embarrassingly, hearing her giggle again

"Good"

Finally, they both wrapped their arms to each other for true love. The night comes out after the sunset fell down.

* * *

 **I kinda heard this song from the movie xD**

 **I really ship this so much and I can't stop fangirling.**

 **One reason why I ship Magnugaard the most: _They were so very CUTE when they were fighting each other like 6 year old kid in the game ^^ It's so freaking adorable... Yup_**

 **The next chapter will be out soon !**


	14. During rain

**Hey there,**

 **I haven't update this story for weeks xD because I have Magnugaard sickness on Youtube. That's why I made more Magnugaard videos in 5 rows. Nah this sickness is not exist. The truth is this is my winter break and I'm in the mood of making videos of my favorite ship.**

 **But now, I'm here to update this story fast because I need to focus more here on FanFiction.**

 **Enjoying reading this, to all Magnugaard shippers**

 **Please read this chapter, please _review_ , and have a nice day !**

* * *

It was the peaceful rainy night now.

During raining, Magnus and Ellegaard were still soaking wet. Magnus was thinking what he'll do something fun for Ellegaard. His thoughts flew over his head, tries to think harder until he had an idea. He suddenly speaks to the quiet redstone engineer.

"Ellie, would you like to play with me in the rain ?" Magnus asked. Ellegaard froze while thinking for a few seconds. Then she nodded with a smile.

"Sure Magnus" She replied. Then she had an idea to play a game with Magnus "Magnus, can we play hide and seek ?" She asked, smiling at him. Magnus froze. Then he smiled.

"Sure"

"Okay you'll hide and I'll seek"

Ellegaard giggled. She covered her eyes with her bpgoth hands before she counts one to ten. Magnus gasped panickly, looking for his perfect spot for hiding. He ran away from her in a few steps until he found it. It was the bush but it was so wet that the rain washed on it.

Is it a perfect spot for the rogue to hide ? Definitely but he possibly hoping for sure that is perfect for himself. When he heard the word 'ten', he panicked that he knew Ellegaard had finished counting to look for him.

"Ready you're not, here I come !" Ellegaard said, giggling in a childish laughter. She walks around to find Magnus but he's not ready to hide yet.

Magnus's teeth shuttered worriedly. He suddenly saw the shadow coming right at him.

"Maggie ! Where are you ?!" Ellegaard said happily as Magnus heard Ellegaard's voice came. He quickly glanced back at the wet bush, thought unsurely since he thought sometimes there's something strange on the bush. Then his mind was full of thoughts flew over his head that he can't decide to hide or not because he's thinking about the bush. What an idiot could think of that before he'll do ?

"Magnus ! Is that you ?!"

Magnus heard Ellegaard's voice once more. The worst thing is he doesn't has enough time to think, groaned in frustration before he decided to quickly hide in the wet bush.

Ellegaard stopped when she saw the wet bush shook and the wet leaves flew down from it. She giggled softly since she thought Magnus was hiding there.

"Magnus I know you're hiding" She said mischievously. She slowly tip toe at the bush. She slowly dug the leaves away as soon as she saw the dark green cloth sticks out through the bush.

"I know you're hiding, Magnus" She laughed thoughtfully, proceeding to dig the leaves until it was clear and she saw someone. It was Magnus who was crouching.

"I found you !"

Magnus heard her voice came before he shocked. He jumped out from the bush, and landed something dirty and the soil is so wet. It was the mud. He is now covered with wet muddy soil.

"Oh man !" Magnus groaned "You found me !"

"Yeah ! I found Magnus the cutest griefer among the griefers in Boom town !" Ellegaard giggled once more "It was fun to play"

"How did you found me easily ?"

"I saw you when you were hiding in the bush"

No wonder Ellegaard knows where was Magnus hide. Well it's because Magnus was not hiding yet when Ellegaard came closely to find him then she almost saw him that he was not hiding.

"And also why you called me cute ?"

"What ? You're so very funny. In fact, you always make me laugh because you're very funny" Ellegaard laughs loudly. This makes Magnus felt embarrassing to himself.

"Ellie ! Stop laughing" Magnus said, hearing her uncontrollable laughter and his cheeks became redder.

"I can't stop !"

"You're making me more embarrassing"

"Oops sorry" Ellegaard said in a childish tone as she stopped. She smiled at him for a while.

"Okay now it's my turn to seek" Before Magnus could continues to say something to her, he made the secret idea for something to revenge on her that he noticed around himself that he was muddy "If I found you, I'll do something fun for you" He made the decision before Ellegaard froze for a few seconds, nodding in agree.

"Fine" She smiled

Magnus stood up, starting count from one to ten when he covered his eyes with his both hands.

While Magnus is counting, Ellegaard ran away to find the perfect spot for her to hide. She saw many trees and bushes are in front of her and the flowers are around her.

Then she tried to think carefully to look for her perfect hiding spot until she made the decision. She quickly ran and hid behind the tree. When she heard the word 'ten', she knew Magnus finished counting and thought to herself that she was already hiding.

"Ready you're not, here I come, Ellie !"

Magnus walked around to find her. After for a few minutes, he still couldn't find her. He checked in the bushes, behind the trees, up in the tree, or everywhere.

"Okay Ellie !" He groaned "I give up and you win "

Ellegaard heard Magnus's talk. She giggled loudly but she gasped that she accidentally laugh. Then Magnus heard the giggle behind the last tree that he haven't check yet.

He smiled that he knew Ellegaard was behind it before he slowly tip toe closer and closer at the tree. Ellegaard hoped nervously for Magnus that he wasn't going to find her.

Without knowing her, he was quickly gripping her with his left muddy arm while her eyes was covered by his right muddy hand

"I found ya, little princess !" Magnus yelled. He mischievously coated Ellegaard's face in wet mud while Ellegaard was laughing loudly.

"Magnus ! Stop that !" Ellegaard laughed

"Okay then"

Then he proceeded to coat her body in wet mud with his right hand. Now, Ellegaard was covered in mud like Magnus. After that, he proceeded to tickle her as he can as possible which her laughter was uncontrollable and louder.

He tried to tickle her neck, her underarm, and her back. Lastly, he slowly slipped his hand under her shirt, tickling his fingers into her stomach which she laughed hysterically since this is her most ticklish spot that she never had to let someone to tickle it.

"Magnus ! Stop that !" She cried in laugh

"I won't stop until you stop laughing" He responded. They're both laughing at the same time until they lost their balance and fell over, and landed something wet. It was the mud. When they realized, they both giggled at the same time.

"That was fun" Magnus laughed

"Yes it is" Ellegaard said

"You know remember we played together with this wet thing when we were young ?"

"Yeah" Her words were cut by her thoughts. She was thinking harder about this happen before and mostly, it was her very first time since she was young. She froze. "I guess it's my very first time to get dirty when I'm very young. Not the part where my hair was on fire, I'm out of the window and landed on the mud"

"What do you say, Ellie ? Your hair was on hair ?" Magnus questioned confusedly. Ellegaard shocked that she accidentally told Magnus about her most awkward moment.

"Um... forget about that" Ellegaard replied embarrassingly

"Ellie, I understand what you said"

"What ?"

"The part you said is your hair was on fire. That means you have your embarrassing moment right ?" Ellegaard froze, feeling embarrass to the griefer. Magnus realized Ellegaard had a worry face on her "Hey I know how you feel. Don't worry I won't gonna tell anyone especially Soren, Gabriel and Ivor"

"Okay and it's a good thing they didn't saw the happen to me" She said in a low tone, still feeling upset

"I didn't know about that" He thought. Then he had an idea to make Ellegaard cheer up "Hey Ellie, do you remember how I got bald ?" He asked

"I forgot. I don't remember" She said confusedly

"I'll tell you about this funny story" He told "I was walking in the middle of the Nether. It was my fist time to go in the Nether. Then I saw something were flying around and I was thinking those things are like flying white jellyfishes. I watched at them for a while. Without I'm knowing, a jellyfish threw the fire charge at the top of my head and I realized my hair was on fire. Soon the fire burned out, I have no hair and finally, I'm BALD now. The End"

When he's done, he heard Ellegaard's laugh and he smiled at her. She laughs so louder and harder, and it was uncontrollable. Until soon, she stopped.

"That's too funny, Magnus and I like your story about the happen to you" She laughed once more "So that's why you are so bald"

"Yup" He nodded

"Oh and by the way, take this" She threw the mud at Magnus's whole face which it was covered in mud

"Oh yeah how about this !" He threw back the mud at Ellegaard's whole face which it was covered in mud like Magnus "Haha ! Now I finally have my revenge"

"Oh yeah I'll show you" Ellegaard quickly got up from the mud, taking the pile of mud from the ground. Magnus gasped alertly, quickly stood up before he did the same thing what she did. When they're both ready, they threw the mud at each other and they threw back, playing together in the mud and everything they remembered since they're kids for many years ago.

After many minutes past, they both faced in front of each other, noticing their whole body covered in wet mud. Then, they wiped the mud away from the face of each other, and stared at each other's eyed for a while.

"So are you enjoy about this before ?" Magnus asked in a soft voice

"Yeah it was super fun" Ellegaard replied in a low tone

"We tried to play everything since we're kids for many years ago, right ?"

"Right"

"I love you, Ellie"

"I love you too, Magnus"

They're both quiet for a few seconds, slowly moving their heads towards each other as they shut their lips, and finally... kissed. They placed their arms around each other as the tears poured down from their eyes.

No one bothers them while they're kissing because it's peace and quiet. You know, Soren, Gabriel, and Ivor always follows and bothers them for a reason... but Magnus and Ellegaard finally did, and they didn't broke their kiss.

It's like their first time to have their first kiss but... kiss in the rain. It's so... emotional.

 _Magnus is nothing gonna change his love for Ellegaard_

 _She ought a know by now how much he loves her_

 _The world may change his whole life through_

 _But nothing's gonna change his love for her._

* * *

 **On the end part is a Nothing's gonna change my love for you song xD**

 **On the part where they played in the rain, I got this idea from the old-Filipino-romantic-reality-movie but I forgot its title because it's been for a few years I didn't remember :/. I got this idea because I saw the two romantic people played in the rain, and I cried and it was so beautiful so I made this on my own for them on this chapter.**

 **By the way, I'll not be update this for a little while because I'm starting to write my next new story and it's a crossover thing. This crossover is going to be funny ^^**

 **The next chapter will be out soon !**


	15. Stay inside

**Hello there ! Magnugaard fans ! xDDD**

 **Don't know what words to say xD so here's the next chapter ! Sorry for waiting too long**

 **It's kinda a little hard to find the title of this chapter lol !**

 **Read this chapter please _review_ , and have a nice day !**

* * *

It's still raining.

After Magnus and Ellegaard kissed, Magnus saw something from far away.

It's just the... treehouse.

His eyes widened open that he remembered about that since they're young kids for many years. So he had dragging Ellegaard to the treehouse as she looked confusedly at Magnus

"Magnus, where are you taking me ?" Ellegaard asked him

"I'm taking you to the safe place where we could stay" Magnus replied.

Then they went close to the treehouse, standing in front of it. Seeing the treehouse, there was some redstones attached some lanterns which to light them up, but they hadn't light them up yet since they hadn't turned on by the switch.

While Magnus stared happily at it, Ellegaard started to think about it for a few minutes, until she remembered, and starting to imagine.

IN THE FLASHBACK...

Many years ago that Magnus and Ellegaard were so young, Ellegaard looked up at the dark sky, seeing the stars comes out. It was night already.

"It's getting dark" She said to herself "Hostile mobs will come out soon and attack us. So we need a protection to keep me and Magnus safe from the monsters"

So she decided to build a shelter, although she doesn't know how to build, she sighed, so she'll do the basics first.

After an hour had passed, she finished building the shelter. The shelter is now... a treehouse. The basic she did before is she stacked a brick block onto an other one.

"There ! Finish, but it was dark inside..."

Then she walked over to the finish shelter until she heard the different sound, not just her footsteps when she stepped onto something. She looked down, it was a dust of redstone. No wonder how the redstone was on the ground. So she had an idea.

After many minutes had passed, she finished. The redstones she placed were everywhere around the shelter. Some of the redstones connected the lanterns to the switch.

Then she turned on the switch to test the lanterns. It was success. The lanterns were lighting up brightly.

She's happy that she learned to build and doing redstone. Honestly, she just did her own without someone teaching her.

She smiled, thinking what she wants to become when she grow up. She wants to become a Redstone engineer someday.

Suddenly, Ellegaard heard the scream. It was Magnus.

Magnus was in trouble. He got surrounded and trapped by the zombies, were walking towards him to attack.

He cried as he walked backwards until he stumbled over and landed on his back. He saw something were on his feet. Those were the blocks of TNT. He curiously picked up one, seeing it closely, and thinking that it was... a bomb. Then he had an idea to stop the zombies.

"Take that you fool !" He shouted as he stood up with a TNT he held. Then he tried tossing the TNT towards the zombies. When it hits, it exploded them.

Then he quickly picked up all the TNTs as he can, throwing more of them towards them until they exploded loudly, and the zombies got poofing away to death.

Magnus was finally safe, and he heard the clapping sound was nearly coming. It was Ellegaard.

"Magnus you're safe" Ellegaars cheered as she went close to him "I saw what you did before. You survived from the zombies and attacking them using the TNTs you found"

"Thank you" Magnus smiled at Ellegaard's words. Then he was thinking what he wants to become when he grow up. He wants to become a Griefer someday.

"Come on Magnus. I just want to show something" She walked out as Magnus followed her. Then they went close to the treehouse. Magnus stared confusedly at it.

"Ellie, did you built that ?" He asked

"Yes" She replied "I learned how to build stuffs and do redstone"

"That's great ! You did a great job"

Suddenly, they heard the thunderstorm sound, rain is starting to fall until they both got soaking wet. They stared each other for a while, and laughing.

"Come on ! Go inside !"

The two climbed up the ladder of the treehouse to kept themselves safe in from the monsters outside...

BACK TO REALITY...

" ELLIE !"

Ellegaard alerted as she almost fell down to the ground, but she landed safely onto something. It was Magnus's arms. Magnus had caught her.

"Are you okay, Ellie ? Is there something wrong with you ?" Magnus asked worriedly.

Pause for a while... and Ellegaard speaks

"I'm fine"

"Okay let's get and stay inside"

Magnus helped her to stand up, and the two climbed up on the ladder of the treehouse. When they're finally in, Ellegaard turned on the switch which the lights turned on. Well the redstone connections are still working...

When they both looked around themselves, they noticed that they're still soaking wet and covering in mud. So they grabbed out their own towel from the chest, wiping the mud away from each other's body with the towel to clean up. But they're still soaking wet, so they forgot about it.

Then they went off to bed, laying down to take a rest.

"Finally" Ellegaard said as she relaxed "I have a great day ! Playing in the rain is so much !"

"Yeah me too" Magnus responded

She laughed as she blushed slightly, which she is so very cute.

Wait a minute ! If we stayed here for so long, we'll never get back to our friends. Our friends needs us, and they are looking for us. What should we do ?" She said worriedly, waiting for Magnus's answer while Magnus was thinking about it. Now he was worry too.

"Ellie, I don't know" Magnus answered "But I'm sure they'll find us even they do bother us while what we're doing something romantic"

"Yeah I hope"

Then they both started to talk in a short conversation.

A few minutes had passed, Magnus began to shiver as Ellegaard noticed Magnus that he was shivering since the rain outside is getting cold and the blanket is not warm enough.

"Magnus, Is everything okay ?" Ellegaard asked

"I'm fine Ellie... I'm shivering, but mostly my hands" Magnus replied

Pause for a while, Ellegaard smiled...

"Don't worry Magnus. I'll keep you warm"

She held his both hands tightly with her warm hands to keep his hands warm. He blushed sightly, thinking that he never had a girl to keep himself warm. Then he started to imagine about this happen.

IN THE FLASHBACK...

Many years ago, Magnus and Ellegaard were still young...

They were in the treehouse to keep themselves safe from the monsters. They laid down on the bed. After for many minutes, Magnus started to shiver, and trying to call Ellegaard a help.

"Ellie I'm sh-shive-ve-ri-ring" Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around himself tightly. After a few seconds, Ellegaard smiled.

"Don't worry Magnus. I'll keep you warm" Ellegaard said as she held Magnus's hands tightly with her warm hands to keep both hands warm.

"Thank you, Ellie" He moaned quietly

"No problem"

She blushed. Then she gripped her arms around and placed her head on his chest, trying to keep warm. She began to sleep.

"Goodnight Ellie. Sleep tight"

He wrapped his arms around her, sleeping.

They both were finally sleeping...

BACK TO REALITY...

"Magnus !"

Magnus shocked after he heard his name, and looked over at the confuse Ellie.

"Is everything okay ?" Ellegaard questioned worriedly

"I'm fine" Magnus replied

Ellegaard smiled, staring at him as he was staring at her back. When he felt himself that he was so shivering, he quickly pulled her to himself as he tried to keep himself warm. His hand was on the back of her head while his other hand was on her back. He felt his hand that it was under her warm soft hair, thinking that he loves to touch her soft hair so much. In fact, he was thinking that Ellegaard is so very warm for him.

"Oh Ellie, you are so warm" Magnus said happily, and... immediately slept. Ellegaard giggled softly.

"Oh Maggie. Goodnight" She closed her eyes "I hope Soren, Gabriel, and Ivor will find us soon"

She hoped, and began to sleep.

They both finally slept peacefully...

* * *

 **Let's hope their friends will find them really soon ! Will their friends find them ?**

 **Next, there will be the last chapter :D Soon, the story will be finish but don't worry, as I said on my profile/bio, there will be a remake of this. It's the reason why because I felt this story is kinda crappy and its title especially on the half begin lol. Instead fixing some half chapters, I'll just remake it soon ^^ Sorry for that because this is my second story I made and it's my first time write stories before until now, everything is better xD**

 **The last chapter will be out soon !**


	16. Once They're finally back

**Hey there ! Finally I finished working on this last chapter for this story ! BUT NO ! It's not finish yet because the story is not end yet, and there's one more short chapter to go.**

 **This chapter is too long I made after I finished it so I just had to cut the half to avoid this chapter getting longer while the other half will be work in process. That's why this story is not end.**

 **I'm promise that the last chapter will be truly LAST ! and there will be no excuses xD hehe sorry for that !**

 **Read this chapter, please review, and have a nice day !**

* * *

At night, the rain had finally stopped for a few hours ago..

Magnus and Ellegaard were still sleeping in the treehouse. They've sleep for so long.

"Magnus ! Ellegaard ! Where are you guys ?!"

They both suddenly woke up by someone calling their names a far, and slowly sat up. Hearing the familiar voice, they looked out of the window.

They were seeing around, until... they saw their friends.

"Magnus ! Look it's them !" Ellegaard cheered as she jumped out with joy

"Alright ! It's Soren, Gabriel, and Ivor ! Come on, Ellie. Let's call them so they'll know where we are" Magnus suggested

"Okay"

The two were ready to call their friends, and shouted at the top of their lungs

"Guys it's us ! Magnus and Ellegaard !"

Soren, Gabriel, and Ivor heard the shout as they looked around to find it until Gabriel found them. He saw them that they were in the treehouse.

"Guys ! I found them !" Gabriel exclaimed happily as he pointed out his finger at them. Soren and Ivor turned around and saw where Gabriel points, until they saw the two.

"Magnus and Ellegaard ! We found them !" They all jumped up and down happily. Magnus and Ellegaard climbed down the ladder of the treehouse and went to their friends. The Order of the stone finally reunited.

"Magnus ! Ellegaard ! You didn't wear your armor ! Are you both okay ? Did you guys get hurt ? And what are you doing before when we were gone ?" Soren asked worriedly

"Don't worry, Soren" Magnus replied "Me and Ellie were both fine, and it's a long story"

"Yeah and you three should be shame of yourselves for what you did to us before !" Ellegaard said angrily

"Haha ! Yeah ! We're sorry about that" Ivor said sadly, feeling guilty including Soren and Gabriel as well.

"It's okay we forgive you !" She smiled

"So I guess we should get home now" Magnus said

"But how ? We're lost and we don't know which way to go"

"Don't worry we have somebody to help us out" Soren said as he took out a phone and called it to someone. Waiting for someone to answer.

After a few seconds, a caller on the phone suddenly spoke up. It was Lukas.

"Hello"

"Hello Lukas ! We found Magnus and Ellegaard !"

"That's great ! I'm glad you guys found them"

"Have you still got an amulet ?"

"Yup ! This will help to track"

"Okay ! Hurry up and find us now"

"Okay ! We're on our way"

Soren hung it up "Now let's wait somebody will find us, guys"

* * *

Lukas was riding in the helicopter with his friends are join to help him, were Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel, and Jesse's pet, Reuben. Together, as the New Order of the Stone. They also wore their own armor as well.

Petra was holding an amulet to track the Old Order where they are. After many minutes passed, Petra noticed it that the amulet suddenly glowed brighter and brighter, which the Old Order was found.

"Guys ! The amulet glows ! That means we found them !" Petra shouted

"Okay I'll stop moving this helicopter" Lukas said as he stopped the helicopter

Suddenly, Olivia and Axel took their flashlights out. They both were moving the flashlights around outside to find the Old Order, until they found them, who were waving and shouting.

"We found them" Axel and Olivia shouted happily as Lukas saw them below.

"Okay I'll bring this helicopter down" Lukas said. The helicopter flew down to the ground "Get in, guys !"

The Old Order quickly ran to the helicopter to get inside safely, but Ellegaard stopped as she looked back at the treehouse. Magnus noticed at her.

"Ellie, what's wrong ? Don't you wanna get inside ?" Magnus asked confusedly

"No ! I was thinking that we're leaving the treehouse again" Ellegaard said sadly "But I'm fine. We're having so much fun there"

"Oh but don't worry. Someday, we'll go back here again" Magnus smiled as Ellegaard smiled back "Come on, Ellie, get inside before the helicopter will fly off"

Ellegaard hurriedly jumped in the helicopter. The helicopter flew off and go back to the Old Order's house.

AN HOUR HAD PASSED...

The helicopter flew down to the ground and finally, the Old Order were back home to their house. They happily jumped out from the helicopter.

"Thanks guys for helping us !" Soren said happily

"You're welcome ! The New Order never give up to help people" Jesse said

"Come on, guys"

The Old Order happily went back inside their home. Meanwhile, Jesse walked out to Lukas. She wants to say something to him.

"Lukas, you are good riding a helicopter ! I just want to learn how to ride it someday like you !" Jesse said. Lukas blushed slightly.

"It does not matter" Lukas chucked softly.

Jesse proceeded to kiss him as Lukas shocked. He never had a girl to kiss him until now, he was happy. Petra, Olivia, Axel, and Reuben were watching them.

Then Olivia heard something beside Axel. She thought it was... Axel's stomach, and let it out with a yell of happiness.

"I knew it ! I knew it was your stomach the whole time even we're walking down the street and saw the fake restaurant ! The thingamabob in his stomach I thought is right ! You two didn't believe me before ! I was right and you were wrong" Olivia shouted happily, and began to dance in an Egyptian walk while singing, and Reuben was joining in.

"Okay !" Petra said confusedly "But I don't think it was before"

"Come on guys" Axel said seriously "Since I'm hungry now"

At the moment, Magnus and Ellegaard walked down the hallway to go to their own room and take a nap while the rest of their friends were at the living room to fix everything.

With that, Magnus smelled something bad beside Ellegaard and spoke up "Um... Ellie... you hadn't wash yourself for days"

"Oh Notch" Ellegaard asked, smelling something bad beside Magnus "Even you Magnus"

They both froze, staring each other for a while, and suddenly giggled

"Well I guess we should take a shower first before we go to sleep"

The two rushed out to the bathroom. When they were in, they saw something on the wall. It was a huge hole, it was still there that Magnus blew it up before.

In the hole, there was a redstone mechanism but only a restone torch, was still placed beside the sticky piston that blocks the water so it wouldn't come out from the shower. This situation hadn't fix yet for many days.

"Ellie I remember you did that to the shower, right ?" Magnus asked. Ellegaard felt guilty that she knew it was her because she was the one who blocked the water.

Well this happens before since the first chapter.

"Yes... I'm sorry for what I did to the shower when it's your turn to take it" She said in a low tone, sniffling "I guess it's my fault"

"Hey Ellie ! It's not your fault ! It's mine"

Ellegaard's eyes opened widely

"Why ?"

"Look, As you said before, you're right ! I know you are mad at me and I know the reason why you busted the shower because I'm the most miserable and grumpiest person that I can do anything and mostly, exploding TNTs ! And also I'm stupid ! I'm sorry !"

Silence. Then Ellegaard smiled

"It's okay !" She laughed "I forgive you because I love you. It's just a few-day-old memory thing ! And also, you are so super cute when you have an angry look on your face ! I like your expression of anger !"

Magnus blushed, hearing her laughter.

"Okay Ellie ! Stop laughing ! You make me embarrassing"

"Okay I'll stop... And I should fix the shower"

"But you can't do it without me"

"Alright, Maggie. I really need your help"

The two laughed, and began to fix the shower.

30 MINUTES HAD PASSED...

The two finished fixing the shower after Ellegaard placed a last brick on the hole

"There it's fixed" Ellegaard smiled as she wiped her sweats from her forehead "Okay Magnus, I think it's your turn to take a shower since I know I made the busted shower when it's your turn"

She sadly walked away. With that, she suddenly stopped by Magnus, who held her hand.

"Ellie I just want to ask you"

"What is it ?"

"I can't take a shower without you. Would you like to take a shower with me ?"

Silence while waiting for her answer. Ellegaard nodded.

"Sure I would like too !" She smiled, and Magnus smiled back.

Then she suddenly closed the door. They both took off their clothes, revealing their swimsuits they wore the same thing for the pool. They both laughed at it, and finally began to take a shower.

* * *

 **I'm too lazy at the end. That's why it's almost weird at the end ! Sorry ! xD**

 **THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE OUT AT SATURDAY !**


	17. Goodnight sleep

**Hey there xD ! This is the last chapter I made. This is the half part of the previous chapter so yeah !**

 **Read the last chapter, please review, and have a nice day !**

* * *

After Magnus and Ellegaard took a shower, they both got themselves out of the bathroom. Seeing their towel wrapped around their wet body, and two went to their own room to wear something for night.

A FEW MINUTES PASSED...

Magnus was now wearing pajamas with light green-and-dark green stripe color. Hearing someone opened the door, it was Ellegaard, came in Magnus's room. Seeing that she was wearing a dark red nightgown with white trim.

Ellegaard walked over to Magnus, standing in front of him

"Hey Magnus !" Ellegaard greeted with a smile

"Hey Ellie !" Magnus greeted back

"I just want to sleep with you right now"

"Fine if you want"

"So we have a great day, right ?"

"Yeah !"

"We spent each other for many days"

"Yeah !"

"We love each other so much !"

"Yeah"

"We're so happy now"

"Yeah ! And we didn't fight each other for many days !"

"...what ?"

Silence, staring each other for a few seconds. They realized each other that they were no longer did the one thing for many days: fighting. Yup ! They realized it because they revealed their confession that they were in love since on the part where Magnus saved Ellegaard by the bouncing ball. Their love is become strong.

"Wait a minute ! Why didn't we fight each other for these days ?" Ellegaard asked

"I don't know... We're in love so much while we didn't realize that. You remember the happen before when I save you from the ball ?" Magnus answered, and asked.

"Oh right ! I guess you really have your concern even you're a griefer !"

"Yeah ! I am !"

"Even you are so mischievous !"

"Yeah ! And how about this mischievous to you"

Magnus suddenly carried Ellegaard up in a bridal style while Ellegaard laughed

"Magnus, put me down !"

"What happens if I don't, little princess ? I won't put you down unless we did a little kiss"

With that, Magnus abruptly pressed his lips to hers, which they were kissing, still hold it long for a few seconds. When they're done, Magnus noticed Ellegaard was yawning, and her eyes were blinking.

"Hey Ellie ! Are you feeling sleepy ?" Magnus asked quietly

"Yes" Ellegaard replied softly. Magnus smiled.

Then he brought her to his bed, where she finally could taking a rest, and Magnus slowly laid down on his bed beside with Ellegaard.

"Magnus, I just want to say... Thank you for what you had done to me before"

"Thank you for what you had done to me too"

"Goodnight Maggie"

"Goodnight Ellie"

Ellegaard closed her eyes and began to sleep while Magnus just stared at her for a few seconds. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about the one thing that he loves to touch something: Ellegaard's hair. He thought it was very soft that he actually loves to touch it.

While Ellegaard was sleeping, Magnus slowly moved his hand over her hair to touch it but almost, until Ellegaard was awaking and saw the hand was almost touch her hair.

"Uh Maggie ! What's with your hand ?" Ellegaard asked. Magnus gasped as he quickly moved his hand away from her hair.

"Uh nothing !"

Silence, while the confuse engineer just stared at the nervous rogue. When she realized something about the happen before, she smiled.

"I think you like to touch my hair, don't you ?" She giggled

"What ? No ! I just want to hug you not that !" Magnus said quickly in panic, hearing her laughter. She knew that she was right, and she also knew Magnus is joking.

"You really like my hair !"

"No !"

"I just saw your hand was on my hair !"

"...Okay... ? Fine"

He took a deep breath and let it out

"Okay ! You caught me ! It's the reason why I like to touch your hair is... because your hair is so very soft... like... like... a cat's fur"

Silence again for a few seconds, Ellegaard smiled.

"I see. So I realized is... the things you did to my hair, right ? The first part is your hand was behind my head when I woke up, and the second part is you brushed my hair !"

"Yeah those things you said are true ! I really love your hair so much !"

"... Oh... And also, you can touch my hair if you want. Go on"

Ellegaard was waiting for Magnus to touch her hair. After a few seconds, he slowly moved his hand over her hair, and finally touched it. He gently stroked his fingers to her hair while Ellegaard giggled. Hearing her giggle, Magnus smiled at the cute Ellie.

Then he quickly pulled her to himself, and wrapped his arms around her. His hand was behind her hair while his other hand was behind her back. She blushed.

"Oh Ellie... that's the way I want..." Magnus said softly, and slowly closed his eyes. He began to sleep.

When Ellegaard saw Magnus sleeping, she giggled softly.

"Wow... I guess little Maggie can sleep with my hair touch" She said to herself quietly. She put her arm on him, and began to sleep.

Suddenly, Soren, Gabriel, and Ivor were watching them through the door open. They just spy them the whole time.

Ivor started to sing quietly "Magnus and Ellegaard sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-"

He stopped by Soren, who slapped at his head.

"Ow ! What is that for ?" He asked

"We don't want to disturb and interrupt those loving couple" Soren answered

"Yeah and if we did to them, we'll get in trouble and worst, they can't love each other" Gabriel added

The three felt guilty that they knew what they did to them before

"You're right ! I guess we don't"

They continuously watching Magnus and Ellegaard sleeping with their arms on each other in love. They smiled at them.

At the end, the part shows you or the reader something. Seeing it was a red poppy was placed on the brown pot on the small cable that Magnus gave it to Ellegaard.

THE END

* * *

 **Finally done xD**

 **But this story is going to remake soon ! Why ? because this half story at begin is kinda crappy due to my bad english and this is my second story xD I can't fix it tho I'm too lazy :P  
** **This will be different between this and the remake one ! and I will put some chapters on the remake story from this old story because... nothing xD  
**

 **After finish the remake one, I think the next story is... if you saw closely on the reviews of this story, yup that's right !  
Magnus and Ellegaard were going to have their baby ^^ and also, there will be romance and drama too ^^**

 **Anyway thank you, Magnugaard fans for reading this story ! especially your reviews, favs, and follows ^^ I'm appreciate of it... Also to Lukesse fans, thank you ! xD**

 **Okay so I'll continues to writing the next story so BYE !**


End file.
